Life has no Guarentee
by EmpressPyrus
Summary: There are 2 groups of spys that are forced to work together. They really dont want to, but soon find out many dark secrets about one-another. When they come close to death, they soon learn the importance of life. Bad summary, good story Will be funny and sad at the same time, good for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so this is my first story and I hope I upload it right :P Anyways this is __**IMPORTANT! **__So, in the characters physical descriptions, they will have real people appearances. Please just imagine them as the normal characters if that's better for you, but if you want to imagine what they would look like in real life, then here's how I described it. _

_NOTE: this may have things such as killing that all people may not be comfortable with. There will also be mature subject matter and carouse language. If you're not comfortable with that, I suggest not reading it. So, I hope you like it! Oh, I almost forgot, _

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the brands mentioned, or the TV show! I'm totally just a fan. The story line idea and content was mine though _

* * *

Chapter 1

"That was exhausting!" I said looking at my friends on a plane. We were all heading back home from the most energy draining mission ever. By missions, yes, I meant that we are spies. We go on missions to catch bad guys then come home and act completely normal. Truthfully, being a spy's not all its cut out to be. We aren't like James Bond just turning up wherever there is any danger, easily killing the bad guy, then walking away without a scratch. It's much more work and a lot harder.

"Don't worry, Spectra promised us that we wont be getting any more hard missions for a while," said one of my friends.

"Julie, do you really believe him when he says that?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah Jules, you know that whenever he says that, he really means that he'll give us five times more work," said Fabia laughing.

"Whatever, I just want to get a little time to take a hot bath and get some sleep before our next mission," said Alice looking the most tried out of all of us. She had been up for the past 2 nights doing research for our last mission.

"Don't worry guys, he knows that if he gives us a mission too early, he'll have to deal with ME," I joked.

"I know you're joking Runo, but I seriously think that he is a little scared of you," said Julie holding back a giggle.

Julie was the really social person in our group. She has navy blue eyes, with really tanned skin and really shiny super light blond long hair. She has the loud and excited kind of personality. She's like our main distraction and is REALLY good at it. I'd say that if she wasn't a spy, she should go into acting and totally dominate whatever role she was put into.

Alice is the researcher. She has milk chocolate colored eyes with long wavy orange hair. The complete ginger. She is really smart and deals with all the researching and hacking that we need done. She has a sweet kind of personality except for when she's really pissed off. Then, she completely loses any saneness in her and goes ballistic. But she's also really patient, so that happening is really rare.

Fabia is like the planner person. She has dark brown mid-length wavy hair with dark emerald eyes. She is super organized and very focused. She also can speak basically any language on Earth and deals with codes. She's sarcastic but always there for us.

Then, there's me. RunoMisaki. I have dirty-blond long hair with turquoise-ice colored eyes. I'm the group's fighter which makes sense because I'm not only strong, but also very scary. My friends all say that I'm really straight-forward, but I never really realized it. I can be a bit mean and insulting at times, but I don't think that's much of an issue. I'm also really sarcastic, like Fabia. But, if people get to be my friend, I somewhat spare them the agony if I get pissed off at them.

We all live in New York. We go to NYU (New York University). I'm taking the regular business courses, Alice took many computer programming ones, Fabia took literature, and Julie took ones similar to all of ours. Unlike most people, we don't go to University to get jobs because of the fact we already have jobs. We go there to be seen "normal". Also to get a education because to be a spy, we all need to be exceptionally smart.

We quickly arrived at the house we live in. The company provided us with a fully furnished dream house that's only 5 minutes away from the University. Without a glance back, I ran up to my room and went to bed.

The next morning

When I woke up, I saw that it was already 8'o clock. Then I realized that it was a Sunday, and I had no lecture to go to and no mission either. This was one of the few times a month where I had nothing to do, so could enjoy myself freely. As I went down to make my coffee, I saw that Alice, Julie and Fabia were all there; studying.

"Hey guys, you know that we have a free day, right?" I asked looking around for the coffee.

"Hey Runo, you know that we are all behind on our studying due to the last mission," said Alice looking engrossed in what she was reading.

"There's no more coffee left," Fabia said looking up at me.

"Fine, you know what, I'll go and buy a coffee, then come back after a while and study," I compromised.

"I'll come with you," said Julie looking tired of the book she was reading. "I was able to get most of the chapter done yesterday, so I'm good for a break."

We left to get changed out of our pajamas. I put on a black cardigan with a frilly white top, white skinny jeans, and 2inch heeled black boots. I saw that Julie had on a brown knitted big sweater, with really light pink jeans and brown heeled boots. We decided that the best place to get coffee close to our house was Second Cup. It's a Canadian brand, so there aren't that many of them in New York. I wanted to take the car but she said it was bad for the environment and would probably take us longer to get there than on foot.

Once we arrived Julie ordered a large vanilla hot chocolate. I think that white is the best but she doesn't agree with me.

"I'll have a medium toasted marshmallow latte," I told Angel who worked there. Angel was actually in my economics class, so she knew me pretty well.

"So, how far you have gone so far?" she asked me about studying while making my latte.

"Well, I have chapter 4 done and kind of started chapter 5," I told her fishing out my debit card.

"Pick up the pace Runo, you know that," she said looking at me seriously.

"I know Angel," I sighed. "But I have other things that are kind-of shadowing in importance right now." She looked at me and nodded. She knew that I wasn't your average student. She didn't know why, but was very respective about privacy.

"Here, want anything else?" she asked giving me my latte. I shook my head and left with Julie to find a seat.

"This place is packed," She stated. Even though there was only one Second Cup in New York, it was close to a subway station, so was always packed in the morning.

"Hey, there's a seat," I said pointing to a small table at the side of the café. As we walked over there, a guy put his hand on the seat.

"We got his table, you get another one," I said sweetly. He had auburn messy hair and crimson eyes. He looked at me then at his friend.

"I think that we got here first, right Billy?" he looked at his friend who just shrugged.

"Move," I said now with my normal colder tone.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, how about you do yourself the honor of going out with me?" he asked pissing me off.

"Fuck-off," I said trying to control my anger. If I got more pissed off, I would do something that I'd regret.

"What's your name sweety?" he asked. Julie took both my arms and pulled me back.

"C'mon, Dan lets go," said Billy looking annoyed at the situation un-folding. Dan just winked at me and left with Billy.

"Asshole, let's just eat," I said sitting down. This was really annoying. I didn't like annoying people at all. I saw Julie looking at me worriedly. "Don't worry about it, let's just forget what happened," I told her. She nodded.

After I was almost done my latte, I looked at Julie. She looked really spaced."What's up Julie?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing, but his friend was really cute!" She exclaimed. I looked at her like she grew two heads. "We're still on that?" was all I could ask.

"Let's go, or we're going to have to face the wrath of Alice," said Julie starting to giggle. "I know, Ohmigosh, it's like she's our mom sometimes!" I said causing Julie to laugh harder.

Once we were home, I got out my books, laptop and sat down. I was going to study but put on Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. As I was half way through, Alice came down. "So, I take that you decided that watching some movie was more important than passing, "she said.

"Hey! Harry Potter isn't some movie!" I said defensively. She came over to where I was and looked at the screen. "Which movie?" she asked. "Order of Phoenix," I replied.

"No matter how much I love that movie, you know that you need to catch up on school," she said closing my laptop and walking off. "Thanks mom!" I said after her.

After about 5 straight hours of studying, it was 4'o clock. I walked into the kitchen to find Fabia there with a cup of tea listening to music. "Hey, Fab?" I asked. "Hm?" she replied not looking my way. "Well, do you think that we can have a movie night?" I told her my idea. "Sure, I'll ask the others," she said getting up.

5 minutes later, Julie and Alice walked in as well. "You wanna have movie night Runo?" asked Julie. "That could be fun. We haven't done that for a while, I'm in."

"Yeah, me too," said Alice. "Let's meet at sevenish in the living room to decide what movie to watch.

At seven, we were all there, but the problem was picking a movie. All of us had our own choices, but no-one like horror which was good because I hated it. Not that I would admit it out loud.

"Okay, well I think that we should watch Easy A or Mean Girls," said Julie immediately.

"Nah, we're going to watch The Dark Knight Rises or The Avengers," said Fabia cutting in immediately.

"I want to watch Harry Potter," I told them, causing eyes to roll. "No offence or anything, but you ALWAYS want to watch that," said Julie. "Besides, we watched Deathly hallows part 2 last time remember?"

"Well, I think that we should watch Ghost of Girlfriends Past," said Alice. "We're only like two months away from Christmas."

"It isn't even Halloween yet," pointed out Fabia. "Due to the season, let's just watch Halloween town," she suggested.

"I haven't seen that since I was like 12!" said Alice. "Let's watch it."

After we watched the first movie, it was only 9, so we watched the next two movies in the series as well. It was about 1'o clock when we were done all three of the movies.

"I hope that we don't have much work tomorrow," I yawned. "That would be tragic."

* * *

_Well, that was just the intro, and TRUST ME it'll get better. Just TRUST ME! Any ideas on what can happen next? Don't judge it please! Anyways, I've written other parts as well and they'll be up soon! Later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's Chapter 2. Yeah, I think that it's a bit better than ch. 1 because it's not all intros. The guys come in this chapter. Some of their personalities may seem messed up at times, but that's because they need to be and there are reasons that will soon be revealed._

_I'll reply to everyone who reviewed in the next chapter!_

_Runo: Hey! Where were we for the last chapter, during author's note?_

_Me: Sorry, I was in a rush so forgot to get u :D_

_Julie: That's not a smiling matter!_

_Me: well you're here now, who wants to do disclaimer?_

_Every-one runs out the room except Alice who rolls her eyes._

_Alice: EmpressPyrus doesn't own bakugan or any brands mentioned in the fanfic, and she wants you to enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

As I woke up, I realized that Spectra, the head of the USA SSOTW hadn't bothered us yesterday, which basically guaranteed us a mission for today. I was right. When I was downstairs, we got the call.

"Good morning, I trust you enjoyed your little day off yesterday," he said on the TV.

"Get on with it Spectra," I said groaning. "Fine, you'll have another mission, but this one you won't be working on as just the four of you. There will be others joining you. Make your way to headquarters immediately, and you'll understand," and with that, the TV turned off. We left to quickly get dressed.

I put on a short multi-color knit sweater with black jeans and UGG's. As I got down I saw what the others were wearing. Julie was in a light blue tank-top with a white cardigan, navy jeans and white heeled boots. Alice was in a purple scoop-neckline top with her purple high-tops and navy jeans. Fabia had a tanned colored cardigan with a black top, Lulu's and UGG's as well.

We made our way to the basement. There was a door there that took us to the headquarters. It was like a magical underground route that took us 2 minutes to get to headquarters. It was a skyscraper in mid-downtown. This organization was a worldwide spy group. We were the only groups that were in the States.

When we got into the headquarters after presenting our identities several times, we saw Spectra a.k.a. Keith who's the head in the States. He looked tense.

"So, who are we going to be working with?" asked Fabia getting straight to the point.

"Well, why don't I show you?" he asked motioning us to follow him. We got on the elevator and went to the 15th floor. Once there, we entered a room that had a long glass table with many black leather rolling chairs around it. At the front of the room, there was a large TV. Then, I saw who else was in the room.

"YOU!" Dan and I said in unison. "Spectra, what is HE doing here?" I asked furiously. Spectra just raised an eyebrow. "Well, answer me!" I yelled at him.

"They are going to be your partners for the next mission," he said. Then I realized three other guys in the room. One being Billy had crystal blue eyes with bleach blond hair. He was quite tall with an athlete's body. Another guy had dark skin with dark hair and dark eyes. He wasn't as tall, but had the athlete's body as well. The third guy had dark raven hair, with amber eyes and a good build-up. He was drop-dead gorgeous but I never liked that kind of look.

"Girls, meet Dan, Billy, Ren, and Shun. Guys meet Runo, Julie, Alice, and Fabia. Now that we are acquainted, I think that you should know that I won't-"he started, but I cut him off.

"So, they are SSOTW agents. They look American. Why didn't you tell us there was another group in the county?" I started asking.

"Runo, you really need to quit interrogating me. Listen, I thought that it would be safest not to tell you about each other for various reasons. They are stationed in L. A. and I am their boss as-well," he answered all of my questions.

"Now, they will be staying with you for now, and I'll give you all of the mission details later, now you can leave. And Runo, please don't kill anyone. The paper-work for the last mission was hard on me," he said dismissing us.

"Well, this is awkward," said Julie after a minuet of just standing there. "Let's go," said Alice walking towards the elevator. Cursing under my breath, I followed her. I honestly don't know why Spectra thought that partnering us up with these guys will help us on the next mission. We don't even know what they do! That wasn't the only reason I was a bit annoyed at the whole situation.

"So, we should go training, and see what everyone can do," said Fabia getting to work immediately. "You guys can go, but I'm going home," I said totally not in the mood to do anything with these guys. I had ignored Dan completely since the little outburst on Spectra, but he was watching me. So was Julie, but she was for a different reason.

"C'mon Runo, you need to come as-well," said Alice. She looked at me expectantly.

"You know very well what I'm capable of. I don't think its necessary to show you, now is it?" I asked feeling my temper rising. I knew that she was right, but I'd do anything to mess these guys up.

"Runo, you know that you need to come, please don't mess with us," said Fabia calmly. I didn't say anything, but I didn't want to force my friends to beg.

"Fine, I'm only coming for 10 minutes," I agreed. All of the guys just stood there quietly. This wasn't normal. I guess that they really wanted to know what we could do. We took the elevator to the 5th floor where the training room was. On the elevator, I could feel the tension, so decided to break it. "So, Alice, can we grab coffee later?" I asked feeling dumb for the lame excuse.

"Sure. You guys wanna come too?" she asked the guys_. Please say no, please say no_, I thought.

"Sure, could be fun. Right guys?" Dan replied. I had the sudden urge to hurt him, but the elevator got to the floor. We stepped outside and walked to the changing rooms. All of us had special training outfits, that might I add were really cute as well as comfortable.

I had a big top that had one sleeve off my shoulder with a pair of short-shorts. Julie had a mini dress with knee-length tights. Fabia had a tight tank-top with knee-length sweatpants. Alice had these really cool rompers that had 3inch sleeves. They were like overalls! We actually went shopping for workout clothes in junior year because we didn't like the normal t-shirts and pants.

When we got outside, the guys had already changed. I saw them look at our outfits like they weren't sure if we were here to work out or not. This would totally lead them off to think that we couldn't fight. Boy, were they in for a surprise. I saw Julie trying to hide a smile as-well. We were going to show them!

"So, you ready?" asked Fabia with the tone that was of a sweet nice girl. Something that she SO wasn't. "Yeah," came a reply from one of the guys. They were all grinning.

"Okay, so I say that we first see each other's hand to hand combat," I said ready to take them on. "Alright, we'll have one on one and that way we'll be able to see what each other's specialties are," said Alice.

We went over to the wrestling mat. I wondered who I'd be against but honestly knew very well, that I'd easily beat any of these guys.

"Okay, so I put all of our names in this computer. It'll show us who we're against and the order we'll be going in," said Fabia. There was a big screen on the end of the room. It was connected with the computer, so everything was easy for us to see. We waited till it stopped loading, then I saw that I was up first, against Dan. This was something that I had a feeling would happen. It was just a bad feeling at the back of your head that you got but ignored.

"I'll try to go easy on you, Hun," he said smiling. "Let's see if you'll need to," I said with a poker face on. Inside I was the same. I wasn't excited, happy, or sad. I wanted to see for myself how _this_ would turn out.

"Okay, you'll have 3 minutes on the mat unless if someone wants to quit early. This will show us everyone's specialty in hand-to-hand combat, okay?" said Fabia reading out the rules. I knew this would be very weird 3 minutes for sure. I confidently walked up onto the mat. As the timer was set, I tried to think of possible ways to win.

It took, three minutes. That's how long it took. For me to jump, for the retaliation, and for us t use the EXACTLY same maneuver on each other. How the hell is this possible. Sure, it seems simple, we both decided to use the same maneuver, but that was a really planned out move on my part. Basically, what happened was that I'd punch him then, get behind him and kick his back and that would pin him.

This attack had really basic steps, but was seen to be rare. I thought that this would definitely get my win, but we ended u punching each other, and trying to move looking like a couple of idiots.

"So you know the Baskly maneuver. Impressive, I didn't expect that coming from a girl," he said grinning. I got pissed off. This had been building up inside me the minute I saw them in Spectra's office. I pushed him against a wall.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a threatening voice. He didn't seem surprised. "You heard me. No offence or anything, but the last time we worked with a couple of girls, we got our asses kicked, so I'm just as against this as you are," he said pushing me back his voice rising.

I would have retaliated, but I found that Julie was holding me back. She seemed calm looking as he just insulted the whole group because of our gender. On the other side, I saw Billy holding Dan back and taking him into the change room.

"Look, we're sorry. It's just that he has some issues with working with other people. Please don't judge him by it since you don't know everything," said Shun. He looked really sorry, but I was mad.

"What the hell. Really? We're all adults here, he needs to get his act together if he wants to work with us," I said threateningly. This was not right. Who did they think they were anyway? I really needed to talk to Spectra. Stalking off, I could feel the stares coming my way, but I didn't look back.

As I started changing, Fabia came in. We looked at each other and in unison, started laughing. "Who do they think that they are if they can't work with others?" she asked. I kept laughing.

"They're rookies; really need to get their act straight. Besides, this is a tough business. One mistake and you're life's on the line," I stated the truth. If they didn't work with us, they as well as us could seriously end up getting hurt. We didn't know what the mission was, but no matter what, it would be un-pleasant. We really needed to be ready for whatever Spectra was expecting us to face. We would need to be prepared and ready, ne thing that would never happen if we kept us this fighting. I knew that, but my anger got the better of me. Again.

"C'mon, let's go back to the others, they've changed. We decided to delay the training a bit,," said Fabia. I nodded and we headed outside. Alice and Julie were with Shun and Ren. Billy and Dan weren't there. They were all talking and laughing; acting as if the last 10 minutes had never happened.

"So, let's go home. I talked to Spectra, and he said these guys's will be in the basement and spare rooms," explained Fabia. I wondered how she knew everything. It was annoying at times, but useful.

"Let's go then," said Alice getting up. "I have tons of work to do, so let's make this quick," she said. We agreed and got to the basement where the door to bring us to our house was. After about 2 minutes, we were there.

"Wow, you have it lucky. Whenever we need anything, he mails it to us. That slows down a lot of time no matter how fast it gets to our place," said Ren.

"So where in LA do you live?" asked Fabia. Typical, she would be interested in where they_ live_.

"Malibu," he said grinning. Of-course, _they_ must live in a typical beach house near the sea when we live in the noisy city. Spectra really thought over where we would be stationed. I would kill to live near a beach. Don't get me wrong, I love New York, but it's too much at times. The traffic, noise, pollution, people, and worse of all, pigeons. I don't know why, but I hate pigeons. I love animals but just can't stand pigeons.

"So, what do you do? I mean as a cover?" asked Alice sitting down with a book. "Well, we have the same cover as you. We're students at UCLA. Billy's there on a sport's scholarship, I'm taking chem., bio, and other stuff like that, Dan has Accounting, economics, government. Ren has lite, and history stuff," replied Shun.

"Cool, so you have courses like us. What's your specialty?" asked Julie getting interested.

"Dan has fighting, Ren hacker, Billy communication, and I'm researcher," replied Shun again. I listened to everything, but showed no interest. I was just making coffee since I missed my morning one thanks to Spectra. I also hesitantly grabbed an apple. We needed to stay healthy, but I didn't like apples that much. They're okay, but not on the top of my favorite food list.

"I'm going shopping," I said out of the blue. I wasn't sure why, but felt that I totally needed to. This caused many random looks to come towards me. They must be wondering where I got the idea of shopping from University courses.

"Umm, do want us to come too?" asked Julie recovering first. "Up to you, I'm leaving in a minute, so whoever wants to come hurry," I said getting my jacket off a hook. "Wait, I need new shoes!" said Julie making a excuse to come. She ran upstairs to grab her purse and jacket.

"Anyone else?" I asked looking at Fabia and Alice. The shook their heads and the guys looked like they'd rather die.

* * *

_Haha, yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, so I've written a couple more, and I think that the story's going somewhere, but until then, REVIEW! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I haven't updated for like a week, but now I finally have! I think that it would be best if I start to update every Tuesday at least. . .**

**Runo: I really liked the last chapter, can I fight Dan again?**

**Dan: For the record, that was a tie.**

**Runo: NO! It SO wasn't, I won!**

**Me: Shush, now, this chapter will be like a filler, but its going to be IMPORTANT for later! Its kind of fun. . . anyways, CharmingAlisha95, thanks for liking my story, it really means a lot to me! Keep reviewing! Ilovecartoonslol, thanks for reviewing and there will be more butt-kicking inthis story for sure! I loved writing that!**

**Anyways, please keep reading and remember that NONE OF THE BRANDS OR THE TV SHOW MENTIONED BELONG TO ME. I am just a fan! Enjoy!\**

Chapter 3

Well, the shopping trip was a waste. Julie had actually came to ask me why I wanted to leave. I honestly told her that I needed to get out of the house with everyone else. She understood, but we had all of the season's fashions, so shopping for clothes we owned was a definite waste.

When we got back, it was 2'o clock. Everyone was having lunch. I noticed Dan and Billy were back. Dan had a smug look on his face like usual.

"Find anything?" asked Fabia coming in the living area from m the kitchen with her lunch.

"Nah, we basically own everything good already," said Julie plopping down on the couch next to Alice who laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you two shop like you breathe," she said still laughing. "Hey, that's not fair, _you_ seem to enjoy shopping as well," I pointed out.

"True, but I don't live at the mall like you do. Seriously, you get bored, you're at the mall, you're pissed off, you're at the mall," she said. I flushed.

"Okay, okay I get it!" I said defensively. "But, we have to accept that _Julie_ buys the most things."

"So true," said Fabia laughing joining me in placing the accusation on Julie. "Hey, where did you drag me into this?" asked Julie.

The guys just looked at us quietly not sure what to say.

"So, anyone up for Chinese dinner?" asked Fabia as we calmed down. "Good idea! We haven't had Chinese since like forever!" said Julie excitedly.

"I'm in," I said also putting my stamp of approval.

"You guy like Chinese?" asked Alice reminding me that hey were in the room.

"Sure," came the reply. "But, before that, we need to get couple of things done," said Fabia again.

I groaned. Was she trying to bribe us or something? "What is it?" I asked.

"Well," she started with an un-sure voice, but continued anyway. "I made a plan for us to show the guys around a bit. This will be best, so they can get comfortable in their surroundings, and we can get to know them better," she gave her idea. "Later," I said getting up. Knowing where this would end up.

"C'mon Runo, this could be a good idea. Besides, you can have a partner that can be calm while you're around, and not say anything stupid," said Alice. "Right, guys? Who'll go with Runo?" she asked. They all looked down.

"Look Alice, _they_ obviously don't want to go with me, and I don't want-" I started but was cut off.

"I'll do it," said Dan getting up and dragging me to another room before I could retaliate.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked furiously. "I was making a point, besides there is no way that I'll show you around."

"That's exactly the reason why, look we can stay out of each other's way, and pretend that you showed me around or something," he told me. I have to admit, it was a good Idea. Besides, It would give a little time to talk to a cretin _someone_.

"Fine," I agreed, and before he could say anything, I walked away.

I went straight to my room. It was the one place that I completely loved. It was designed to be really comforting. There was a queen sized white bed. The rest of the furniture in the room was also white. I had a cyan and black bedspread with tons of little throw pillows. My curtains were cyan as well. The walls are a regular white shade, but the carpet is different shades of blue. The favorite part of my room has to be my white leather swirly chair. It has tons of pillows and cover thrown on it. But, connected to my room, there is a door that takes me to my huge bathroom and closet. They combined must be the size of my room. My bathroom has a very oceanic view.

I grabbed my remote, and turned on the TV. Connected to it, there was a TV type of face time thing. I could call someone, and see their face. I called the one person that could give the answers I needed.

"Spectra!" I said. He was looking at his laptop screen, but had to face the TV to see me.

"Yes, Runo. What's this about," he asked calmly. "Don't give me that! YOU out of all people know exactly what this is about. Why the hell are these guys here? Anyways, are we supposed to help train them or something, their complete rookies," I exclaimed.

"Believe me, they are not rookies. They will have o help you regarding the mission I'm about to give you, just _trust me_ on this," he told me. I still didn't believe him. "Look, I really don't know much right now, but what I do know is that so far, they haven't done anything right," I started. Then I heard a voice.

"Keith, can you-oh who is it?" asked Marucho. He was the little guy who had went to school with Fabia, Alice, Julie, and I. "Hey Marucho," I said excitedly. "How's life in forensics?"

"You know, tiring, and gross at times, but I love it!" he replied. He had chosen to go down a more academic path, so he delt with forensics. "By the way, the last body I got thanks to you, was definitely you're best aim ever!" he said speaking of the last mission where I shot this guy dead on.

"Don't encourage her!" came Spectra's voice. Besides, I'm the one who had to fill in all the paperwork for that one," he companied.

"I know, that was dead on," I told Marucho totally ignoring Spectra. "By the way, do you know anything about the next mission Marucho? You're boss isn't telling me anything," I asked him. He was about to reply, but Julie walked into my room.

"Runo, I thought-oh hey Marucho! How's life?" she asked. "You know, tiring. But, I was just congratulating Runo on the perfect hit for your last mission," he replied.

"Awesome, that was a good shot. But Runo, you were supposed to be giving Dan a tour of the city," she looked at me expantly. _Oh oh, busted_. "Well, we both agreed to stay out of each other's way," I told her.

"Runo, you should try to get along with him," came Spectra's voice from the TV. I knew this would happen eventually. They wouldn't leave me would they?

"Why Spectra, we're both good with this," I said once again. "Look, Runo, you and Dan have a lot in common, just trust me. This will be better for the mission," he said. I was going to argue, but realized something.

"Wait, you're saying that Dan and I are similar to each other?" I exploded. "More that you think, he's really stubborn to realize tat as well, but do this, and I'll totally owe you," he said. I would have argued some more, but Julie closed the TV.

"You need to listen to him Runo," she said. I knew that I was acting like a stubborn teenager, but this was not working. But, I knew that I had to adjust my attitude, so just went with it sadly.

"Fine, whatever," I said grabbing my jacket. I ran down the stairs to the basement where Dan and shun were staying.

"Grab you're coat," I said. He looked up from his laptop surprised. "But I thought we had an agreement," he said.

"Change of plans, grab you're coat," I said and ran upstairs to get my keys. _Where am I supposed to take him anyway? _I thought. He came upstairs with a black leather jacket on.

"So," I started awkwardly. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I donno. It's not like I thought it through," I confessed. "Besides, I know the city, you need to find out more about it," I pointed out. "Actually, I used to live here when I was a kid, so that's not much of an issue," he said. "Well, if any of the other's see us in the house, then Spectra will so kill me," I mumbled. He looked amused.

"Why do we have to do this again?" he asked. I sighed. Spectra found out and forced me into it. He's so dead," I muttered clenching my fist.

He chuckled, and didn't say anything else. We went to my car, sat down and didn't move. This was awkward. "Let's go eat," I suggested. It was the easiest thing to do since we would probably just sit in the car awkwardly if we didn't do _something_.

"So, I will get my date after all,' he said grinning. "On second thought, lets got to the woods, so no-one will see me killing you," I said pissed.

"Relax; I was just messing with you. You really need to control this temper of yours," he was still grinning while he said this.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," I snapped. "See, this is exactly what I mean, you do know that taking advice from others will only do you good," he contradicted.

"I don't take advice from sexist pigs," I said cooling down for some reason.

"Oh, so you're still pissed about that. Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just I've had some bad experiences in the past, but I wont say anything else, k? Can we forget about that little incident?" he asked. I didn't get really pissed, but curious. This was actually something that didn't happen to me often. I normally didn't really care what most people think. When it comes to missions, I don't really care about the bad guy, just try and kill them. It's cruel, but that's how I was brought up. I learned to live with myself after doing things only few people would imagine to do.

"So, what is it? I mean why you are a jerk?" I asked stuck in traffic of New York.

"You don't seem like the person to ask questions," he stated avoiding the topic. "Actually, I read all of you'regroups records, and you seem savage. I mean the number of deaths. Almost double than the rest of you're group combined. You're beating me at it," he laughed.

"YOU LOOKED AT OUR FILES!" I yelled. "Those are TOP secret!" I said feeling frustrated.

"Relax, I just asked Spectra for them. Told him it would help me get along better with you if I saw them,' he said drumming his fingers on the window sill.

"Really, so Spectra just gave you our files," I asked still pissed. "He's a wimp. If someone comes out of the blue and asks for them, he'll just hand them over."

"Nah, you know he's too good for that, it's just that I have tactics for getting what I want," he replied again.

"Wait, so you're the interroganist for you're group?" I asked kind of shocked.

"What was you're first clue? The others couldn't. Shun just doesn't care and kills like you, Billy isn't good at forcing anyone into anything, and Ren normally does more hacking work that means he isn't at the scene," he replied casually.

"Well, the only reason that I do it, is cause I like making them squirm," I told him pulling into the driveway of one of my favorite park's.

"You could be really good at being evil, you know that right? You're mind set isn't straight, you enjoy doing all this," he said suddenly. Then looked outside, "Why are we at the park?"

"Donno, couldn't think of anywhere else to go," I replied parking and getting out. I grabbed my purse and keys.

"What are we going to do, walk around till dawn?" ha asked getting out as well. "Nope," was my only answer.

I started walking and he silently followed me. Then, I took him to where I wanted to go.

"Stables," he said. "So you what? Own a horse?"

"Technically, he's the group's horse. We all chipped in to buy her," I replied walking into the stables. There, I walked up to one of the stalls. The horse was white with a auburn brown main. We named her red velvet because of the main hair.

"This is Red Velvet," I showed Dan. He looked up at her and grinned. "Look, we have the same color hair," he joked. I ignored him and walked into her stall. After I finished grooming her, I took her out for a ride. Dan just sat on some hay and watched me.

After about an hour, we decided to leave. "Well, Red Velvet seemed a lot nicer than you," he said on the way back cheekily. "Most things are," I replied just as cheekily.

There was about an hour left before they could make any excuse up, but decided to go home and wing-it. On the way back there was an awkward silence. They both jut didn't know what to say. In Runo's mind, the same thought kept ringing and ringing, _Why did Spectra say that we're alike? I don't see it. _She didn't know what all of this secrecy was about either. She knew that there was _something_ that they weren't telling the girls, but she couldn't figure out what without some kind of lead.

"Do you like to ride?" asked Dan out of the blue interrupting her thoughts. "Normally, I don't like outdoor sports that much, but this is definitely an exception. I was the one who came up with the idea of buying her," she replied honestly. They parked in the driveway, but Runo saw another car that looked unfamiliar. "That's Shun's, we got it shipped," explained Dan looking at her confused look.

Runo sized the car up. It was a forest green Lexus convertible. "Never would have guessed Shun liked a grandparents brand," she muttered under her breathe. Dan laughed, "You know being a spy, you shouldn't be biased. But I'm so going to see what Shun has to say to that."

"Hey, I have my opinions! But why convertible?" she asked looking at the car again. "You really don't think do you? We live in _California, _where it's like 100 degrees Celsius like all year round, we'll toast in a SUV like yours," he said looking at Runo's ride.

She was really proud at her car. It was a black BMW SUV. "It's awesome, and news flash, we're in _NEW YORK_," she pointed out. "Exactly my point, you're car may be suitable for here, but not for there," he said. As she started to retort, they heard a loud whistle.

"Wow, this is fun to use," came Fabia's voice. "Next time, _I'm_ using it," came Ren's voice. Dan and Runo looked at the garage door that opened to the laundry room inside the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Runo. "With a whistle?"

"Well, we just came home to hear arguing coming from the garage, so guessed it was you two," Fabia replied.

"And the whistle?" asked Runo looking at it again.

"We went to the mall, and bought it as a joke to shut you two up," said Fabia grinning. "Who knew it would actually come in handy!"

'You went to the mall?" asked Runo a little jealous. "Yeah, you're right, between the four of us, we basically have EVERYTHING!" she said again.

"Umm, not that this conversation isn't really interesting, cause it totally is, could you ,let go of me?" asked Dan with his voice oozing sarcasm. Runo saw that sometime during their little argument, she had held onto his wrist forcefully. As she let go, she saw that there were red marks against his skin.

She laughed out loud. "Wow, I can't believe that you're skins so fragile," she said still laughing. Dan shoved it in his sweatshirt and replied, "well, you're grip is REALLY strong. Believe me, now you're record starts to make sense." He walked to the door where Fabia and Ren were still talking. Runo, still giggling, also headed inside. _Sissy_, she thought.

At dinner, over Chinese, every-one talked about what they had ended up doing that day. Fabia and Ren had gone to the mall and around the area a bit. Alice and Shun had travelled downtown and went to all the touristy places. Julie and Billy had ended up going around the area with Fabia and Ren, then went to get ice-crème. _Its firkin cold weather that those two geniuses though they should get ice-crème? _Thought Runo amused.

At dinner, every-one seemed to be enjoying themselves.

**Well, I said at the beginning, this chapter was important, mostly because Dan and Runo got to spend some time together, but there's more that will soon be revealed! Anyways, I was really thinking that I should post more of my stories. . . so please keep checking my profile to see if there are any stories up. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well I updated faster than I promised, which I think is good! Anyways, to all my fans:**

**Ilovecartoonslol: I'm glad you liked that last chapter, and trust me, it's going to get way better, and a bit sad as well, just remember to keep updating, and I will also!**

**InnocentDiamond: Truthfully, I've been reading your stories before I even made an account! I really love them! They are so awesome! Sorry for not reviewing, but I'm a bit lazy…anyways, I hope you like my stories, and just to make you happy, once my third story is out, I have this idea for a ShunxAlice one… I know you'll love that!**

**Turquoiserainlilies: I have told you this in the real world, and will tell you again, STOP BUGGING ME ON PURPOSE! (She's a really close friend of mine, but finds it fun to say something every time I put something up! And its totally NOT a bully thing, or anything really, just for fun!) the next time you put something weird up, I'll give you a long boring reviewon your chapter in real life! But, I know u love me! (Lol, now I sound like another one of my friends!)**

**Okay, so everyone, please, please, please, please review! PLEASE! I really like to get reviews, even if they are really short ones! And I hope that you liked the last chapter!**

**Fabia: I was the only one that could make it because I have no clue where the other's are, ad Empress, you really should be studying right now, that math test will be HARD! **

**Me: UGH I know, but I'm awesome at stalling and procrastinating!**

**Disclaimer: EmpressPyrus doesn't own the show, or brands mentioned, just the story line! **

Chapter 4

"Did Spectra actually say that we need to be at his office at 6?" asked Shun yawning. They were all up and dressed. All of the guys looked really tired, while the girls looked really normal and good.

Alice had on a big brown top, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with navy-blue short-shorts and black tights. She also had black heeled shoes. Fabia had a tan shirt with its sleeves rolled up as well. She also had navy jeans, brown boots and a big orange scarf that pulled the outfit together. To top it off, she also added lightweight accessories. Runo had a wool v-neck button front cable knit cardigan with s white long sleeve tunic, navy jeans and brown ankle length leather heeled boots. She accessorized with a green scarf, and jewelry. But Julie Julie's outfit was definitely the edgiest. There was a lacy long tank top with a grey vest with ruffles on the side. She wore that with black jeans and pencil heal grey boots.

They all looked like their normal selves, well put together, but the guys on the other hand dint look so great. They all had messy hair, and put on big sweatshirts last minute.

"How'd you have time to get dressed so well?" asked Billy who looked in a real need for coffee.

"Well, we woke up earlier than you," replied Alice. "Seriously, when did you go to bed?"

"3ish, give or take," came his answer. "What did you do till then?" asked Fabia slightly grinning. "Umm, stuff," he muttered turning beet red.

"Well, you should know that Spectra really likes to call us in early morning, so I'd say the latest you should go to be is 1," said Julie. "TRUST me."

"Fine, we get that you guys are smart, or whatever, but can we leave?" Dan complained.

"Wait, Julie you have it?" asked Runo suddenly. Julie giggled. "Don't worry, this is going to be fun," she replied. The others all looked at them mystified.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fabia. "Oh, you'll see, now let's go," said Runo going through the gate in the basement. The others quickly followed. Once, they arrived, they saw Spectra waiting for them. "You're 12 minutes late. You need to be on time, being a spy, you should know that time is VERY important," he lectured.

"The guys weren't coming out of bed. We had to basically drag them," replied Runo.

"Anyway, quit lecturing us and tell me why you wouldn't tell me what this mission was about yesterday," she said more fiercely.

"Well, as you all know, elections are coming up," he started causing groans. Everyone guessed where this was going. "Well, Mr. Mauro, will need some bodyguards."

"So, why do 8 of us have to be body guards?" asked Runo a little pissed that this was the mission.

"You didn't let me finish. Only 4 of you will be bodyguards. The other 4 will be working on a case that may b e related to this," this grabbed their attention.

"There has been some activity going on, that we think may endanger the president in running," he walked over to his desk and grabbed some files and chucked them to Runo because she was in-front of the others. She looked at them, and frowned.

"Wait isn't this-"she started but was cut off. "Yes, this is Lync's file. This is actually a mission that both groups have some history with," he said. No-one noticed, but Dan froze in his place.

"Okay, so you all know that Lync was a part of DUF the drugs company. Well, we tracked him and some his friends, and turns out that they were at all of the presidential campaigns. That's why, 4 of you will be tracking all of their movements to find out how all this may be connected," he said. "Please, don't fight until, I leave. I have a major headache." With that, Spectra exited the room.

Everyone looked at each other. "Okay, so we need to put people who know have a specialty in the area. So for body-guarding, we need people who are strong, but I think that 2 people who are able to communicate should do it as well because we'll need their help when we figure out what's with these drug dealers" said Fabia taking charge.

"We'll absolutely need a tracker for the drugs mission, and we need strength as well,' said Ren.

"Okay, I've got it, so me, Billy, Fabia and Ren will work with the president, and Runo, Alice, Dan and Shun can work on the drugs mission," Julie said.

"Wait, can I work with the president?" asked Dan. Runo found this odd. He didn't seem like the person who backed out of a good mission.

"Dan come with me," said Shun. They both walked out leaving silence in the room.

"What was that about?" asked Runo looking at the door where they left from. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry, Dan will do it," Billy replied. He purposely kept on a poker face with Ren which made the girls even more suspicious, but they decided to just drop it.

A while later, both guys came back in the room. They looked a bit annoyed at each other, but Dan replied, "Fine, I'll do it."

They all left to go back to the house to prep for the mission. They decided to split off in their groups to figure out what they would do. While, they were talking, Dan spaced out. He didn't help them in any way, just looked dead. Shun didn't say anything, so Alice and Runo also decided to let him do whatever he was doing.

"Okay, so it's decided, in the next presidential party, Alice and I will be monitoring all of the cameras, while you two will have to find this guy, Shadow, and interrogate him," said Shun to Runo.

"Fine, but give me the report on all of them, so I can study them," said Runo and Shun passed about 5 folders.

"These are all of the people who have been seen at the campaign," he said.

"Oh. Look its Lync! I guess he didn't learn the last time we had him," Runo laughed with Alice joining her.

"Yeah, that was fun. I wanna see what you'll do this time," she said. "I'm going to do some research on the location, you should come as well Sun," she said. Shun silently followed her. Once they were outside, she faced him.

"Listen, can you tell me why Dan's been acting so weird?" she asked. He hesitated.

"Well, okay, but you cant tell ANYONE. The truth is that I really don't know everything," he started sitting in corridor. She sat net to him.

"When all of us graduated, we were sent on this mission. It was pretty easy, but something happened, and Dan didn't tell any of us what. Because of that, he has something against working on drug cases," he explained.

"That's weird," said Alice frowning. "You didn't try and find what it was?"

"We wanted to, but decided to respect his privacy, please don't try to find out what it is. But the scary thing is that last time we worked on a drug mission, he nearly got killed. It was in Africa, and we were partnered with one of their agents. So, Dan has something against working with females as well, it's really weird," Shun finished.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others, but he'll need to be careful for this mission looking at the past unluckiness with drug missions," said Alice getting up, "c'mon lets go work."

On the other side of the house, anther group was working on a different project. "Okay, I really don't see why we need to have people in the video room. We need to have backup incase something gone wrong!" argued Fabia with Ren. Julie and Billy had been smart to stay out of this conversation.

"Look, we need to keep an eye on everyone in-case something goes wrong," he countered back.

"What are you arguing about?" asked Alice walking in. "By the way, I'm going to grab a fro-yo with Shun, coming?"

"He says that we need to be in the camera room, but I say that we need to outside for back-up, what do you think?" asked Fabia glaring.

"Oh don't worry, Shun and I will be in the camera room, we can do recon for you, and who wants to get froyo?" she asked again.

"I cant, gotta do more research," said Fabia getting up and cleaning the papers around her.

"I'll come," said Julie grabbing her purse. "I've got nothing better to do either," said Billy with Ren nodding as well.

**Well, this was a short chapter . . .like really short! But lol, they are gonna be a bit short for a while cause I actually have a test/project from EACH of my classes (I'm self pitying myself right now) anyways, this chapter was a real filler, and what Shun said to Alice isn't much of an indicator to Dan's past. But that will be coming soon! This is a vague idea of the mission they have, but there is some more that Spectra may not be telling them. . . cant say much now, but please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, if you haven't noticed so far, I really like long chapters, but this wasn't that long, so I wasn't totally happy with that, but it was important anyways. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter because its different than the other ones. I also have good news! Since Winter Break is coming up, I promise to update at least 3 times a week! This week I was lucky, cause I had so much homework, and literally a test in every subject! (I would swear that teachers want to kill us, but my mom is a teacher, so I cant say that)**

**Anyways, to everyone that review: **

**Ilovecartoonslol: yea, a drug case ****, I actually had no idea what to do, but then in health we had a unit on drugs (like every year) but I thought, why not?**

**FearlessWind: thanks for reviewing, I like having new people review. **

**Runo: Okay, now that you're done that, I just wanna say that this was a pretty interesting chapter. . . **

**Dan: I didn't read it yet. . .**

**Me: Why mention that?**

**Dan: Not sure. . . **

**Me: KK, whateve, anyways, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Runo: (in non-enthuastic voice) I'll do it, EmpressPyrus doesn't own the TV show, or any of the brands mentioned, except that story idea. **

Chapter 5Runo POV

"Okay, so, I've got nothing," I said over my comm. Unit. I'm not in a very comfortable position right now. I'm wearing a long dress that reached my knees with a pink top, and white heels. I was at a expensive high class presidential part. There were banners everywhere with Mauro-Brady written on them. Mike Brady was the _ of the party.

"You need to relax, he's going to be here," came Dan's voice. He at the time was dancing with Fabia. They both looked like they were having fun, but Runo wanted to get this part of the mission over with. She looked over at Julie on the stage who was standing next to Mr. Mauro with Billy on the other side. They both were talking on their comm. Units. To who was a mystery.

"He has been spotted, near the drinks table," came Shun's voice. "be careful, there's no way anyone can find out that you re interrogating him."

I scoffed, "We've done this before, Fabia, you're up,' I said over the unit again slowly moving towards the door.

I could see that Dan was reaching another exit. Fabia was walking over to the drinks table. This was a little party routine of our. Wait till the suspect got drunk, send Fabia or Julie to them and lead them outside, them Alice and I delt with the interrogation. Right now, Dan and I were going to do the interrogation, with Alice helping out Julie and Billy with the other stuff.

Outside, I went into a warehouse next door that we had found and set up. There was nothing extravagant, just a chair with handcuffs on it, and we put lots of guns on the side as decorations. Okay, we got bored so decided to accessorize a bit.

Dan came in and joined me almost right after I got there, and we both changed into more comfortable, less blingy clothes. We both went with black hoodies and jeans. After about 5 minutes of waiting, I got tired and tried to get through to Fabia on the comm unit.

"What is taking you so long?" I asked frustrated. "In a little situation right now, There was a shooting that happened, and Julie and billy needed backup, ll of us are trying to get the president OUT of here, and we tried calling you like 500 times, but there was no signal. Where are you?" she asked her voice sounding rushed and a bit annoyed.

"We're in the barn, like we discussed. How come I could get a hold of you, but you couldn't reach me?" I asked looking confused.

"Look, I don't know, but you need to get out of there pronto, this is a setup!" she said hanging up on the comm.

"You heard her!" I said to Dan who ran towards the door with me. We almost got out, until someone blocked the door. "Haven't seen you two in a while now have I?" came the voice.

"Lync!" we said in unison. "So, miss me? I know you did, anyways, you can't leave right now, and if I were you, I'd hand over the weapons as well," he replied.

"Every time I meet you, you seem to get dumber, if you haven't noticed, it's 2 on one. I have easily beat you many times, without any help so be careful about that confidence," I smirked.

His only answer was, "Don't be so sure."

There were like 20 people behind him. I recognized about half of them. There was Shadow, who looked high like usual, Mylene farrow, Gus Vulcan, Volt Luster, and others as well.

"So you ready Dan?" I asked sure he'd want to fight. But his reply came back to be different. "Listen to me and let's run. Please, you need to trust me, I can't fight these guys," I couldn't believe what he had just said. _He wants to leave?_ I thought to myself.

Here's the thing, when you're a spy, you're life is ALWAYS on the line. This was one of the times where it was dangling on a piece of thread. I wanted to contradict him, but decided I'd kill him later and started running. Both of us had bullet vests on, so those helped.

We knew that there was a small crack behind the pile of weapons, so ran towards that and started shoving away the guns. Finally, we ran outside. While running, I tried to get ahold of Fabia again, but there was no answer. Alice didn't pick up either. We ran towards the presidential building. Inside, we lost the others. Huffing, I looked around. There were no more people, and the place was a mess.

"I cant get a hold of anyone. They must have all left with the campaign," I told Dan. "Lync must have blocked any signal from entering the barn, but how did he know we were there?" he asked.

"I don't want to play guessing games right now, we need to find the others and figure out what's going on," I said walking towards an exit. Dan followed, and we reached the patio deck at the back. I tried Fabia again, and after a while, she picked up. After explaining what had happened to us, she told me that they were on a train with the president.

"We are going to leave on the next station, Julie, Billy and Ren will be staying with him for now. Where are you going to go?" she asked. "I donno, can you get Spectra to send over the jet that dropped us off?" I asked. We were actually in Detroit right now, because that was where the party, so we had no money because all of it was in the barn, and no transportation. After she hung up, I told dan the isseue, because he had been talking to Shun, who had the same problem.

"Okay, so what do we do until they come and get us?" asked Dan sitting on one of the chairs on the patio.

"Well, if the others were here, they'd make the area secure and look for any evidence, but since they're not, I suggest, that you tell me why you didn't stay in the barn, and fight like a man," I replied looking down at him. He hooked at his hands, "Look, I don't have the best record with these guys, and they know that. If we stayed there, trust me, I wouldn't be able to fight them. No matter how much you want to believe it, you couldn't fight all of them on your own."

"So, we have a ton of time till the recruitments come, you can tell me," I said staining next to him.

"Fine, but I haven't told anyone before, not even the other guys know," he said meekly.

" I think I can handle whatever you're going to tell me," I said again with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said. "When I,"

**Well, in case you haven't noticed, the next chapter will tell us about Dan's past, yea! Now the real story can begin! Anyways, just a shout out to everyone that reads, PLEASE review! I'm serious! I really want reviews! And here's a sad story, last week in Connecticut, some cico person got into an elementary school and killed 26 people! Little children, and teachers! When I heard, I was absolutely devastated! I just hope that everyone's prayers and well wishes will be with all the families that lost their loved ones****. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'd like to say that I know that I usually update on Tuesday's, but in Canada it's Christmas tomorrow, so I'll be SUPER busy tomorrow, so I thought I'd just update one day earlier. Second, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (to those who celebrate it) or HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yup, the year of Ghangam Style (what yahoo named 2012) is soon coming to an end, and I for one will miss it dearly! **

**So, yes this is the chapter that I hope everyone has be waiting for…DAN'S PAST! Yup, I'm finally putting this up. I hope that its not overly cheesy or boring because personally I hate reading character's pasts, so if you are like me, I hope I wrote it okay!**

**SPOILER ALERT: Well, I mentioned a new story and that should be up next week! This one won't be about spies, so if you want to celebrate you can. The new story will be about TV stars. Yup, it'll be about the tough life of being on TV. I've written the first 3 chapters already and its come out pretty well. The main character will be Runo again, but to all those Alice fans, don't worry, she will be brought up a lot in the story **

**So, I think that's it, because my mom's yelling at me to hurry up, so if I forgot something, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the brands mentioned, but the story line is my idea!**

"Hey, I can't believe graduation's on Friday!" I said walking over to my friends. There was Shun, Billy, Ren, Mira, and Ace in our group. We all lived in Malibu, California, and went to this private school. No, let me correct myself, private _spy_ school. "I know, and then we'll all become actual SPIES!" came Mira's voice.

"It will be so awesome!" agreed Ace who was sitting next to her. They were currently dating.

"So, all of us got hired from company's right?" asked Billy. "Yup, we all got in SSOTW, except for Ace who got in the CIA," replied Shun.

"I wish he got in SSOTW as well, that would be so fun!" said Mira in a girly voice. Sometimes, I forget she's a girl. I mean, she has really girly clothes, but other than that, I usually don't see it.

Mira and I are best friends. We both knew each other before we came to this school, because our parents all knew each other, so we would often go to each other's houses to play. Our parents also had a friend who happened to be the sister of this school's principal, so got us both in when we were in grade 7, a year later than everyone else started. We kind of stuck together after that.

"So, who's going to go to Jake's grad party on Saturday?" asked Billy. "I am," I said immediately. "So are we," said Mira speaking of Ace and herself. "Sadly, Ren and I can't. Mr. Reed said that we actually have to hand in that mass weaponry assignment if we want to graduate," said Shun groaning.

"Wow, I told you that you shouldn't have taken that class. Both of you suck. No offence, but I aced that class, so if you want, we can go to the library after school and I can help you," I offered. "Please!" said Ren annoyed at the thought of the project.

After school, I went to help them on their projects. I had to get back to my dorm at 5, so left earlier than them. On the way back, I heard voices yelling at each other. Hiding behind a wall, I saw that it was Ace and Mira.

"You need to get out of this drug business!" yelled Mira. "Look, I'm in a tight spot right now, I can't!" replied Ace. _Drug business?_ I thought to myself. "Look, you need to finish this or we're over!" yelled Mira again walking away. "Fine, be that way!" yelled Ace also walking off the other way.

I wasn't sure what they were talking about at all. Dose she mean that he got involved in drugs? I thought. I mean, it made perfect sense. Being at a spy school, we got introduced to many bad things in the world. Ace had always been really smart, and cunning. If he saw a benefit in anything, he grabbed it. So, maybe he got involved in drugs?

I wanted to ask Mira, but didn't see her for the next couple of days. Graduation went by as a blur. We practiced entering the building, shaking hands, going back to our seat, exiting the building all beforehand. When the day came, we all had to graduate. During the after party, I didn't see her at all. I had a feeling that she hadn't come.

Finally, the next day during Jake's party, I saw her.

"Hey, Mira," I started. "Listen Dan, I've gotta find someone, I'll talk to you later," she said and stalked off. I watched her go. I turned my attention to enjoying the party instead. Turned out that almost all of the food at the party had been spiked. I didn't remember anything after I saw Mira walking in a room. I found myself in Jake's basement later that night with Mira sitting on the couch next to me crying.

"What happened?" I said. Then realized that Mira was there, "Mira, what happened?"

She didn't say anything, but just kept crying harder. "Please tell me Mira, I'll help you, please stop crying and tell me," I tried again. All she could mutter was "date-rape drug," before she put her head on my shoulder and started crying again.

I remember learning about that in like grade 9. It was a drug that people put into food. It had no color, taste, or smell, so you could never tell if it was in your food. When people ate it, they couldn't control themselves to do anything. Their body parts wouldn't work. It was normally used to force people into bed. _Who would do this to Mira? _Only one person came to mind. Ace. She wanted to break up with him. He got really mad. Made perfect sense.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked after a while when she calmed down.

"No, all I remember is sipping a drink, then, feeling weird, then a person guiding me from the back, then I woke up in a bed, with no clothes on alone," she replied.

"Do, you have any idea who did this?" I asked. She didn't reply. "Who?" I asked lightly.

"Ace," she replied. I nodded at her. "Don't worry; you broke up with him right? So forget about him, and tonight. You'll feel better. Plus, we move out tomorrow to the new house that Spectra's company provided us," I tried to cheer her up.

"Dan, you don't understand, what it's like to feel so helpless," she said tears still falling down her cheeks. "Someone _used _me, like a thing, and I couldn't do anything to stop them. What kind of spy will I be if I can't even control _that_?" she asked softly.

"A great one, you are an amazing spy. Without you, I probably wouldn't have graduated," I pointed out. She didn't say anything.

"Mira, tomorrow, we'll move, and you'll have the opportunity to forget all of this ever happened," I tried again.

She didn't say anything, and we just fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, when I woke up, Mira wasn't there. I went to my dorm to finish packing. We had made a plan that we would all meet at the front of my dorm, and then go to the new beach house. By the time I arrived. Everyone was already there.

"Am, I late?" I asked. "We were going to leave without you," said a ticked off Shun. "Now, c'mon Spectra said the car will wait for us in the parking lot." Mira was there as well, but she was noticeably quite. I knew why, but the others seemed in the dust about it. She probably didn't want to tell them.

We all arrived at the beach house amazed. "Okay, so on the note Spectra gave us, it says that there are rooms for all of us," said Billy totally excided. "Finally, after sharing with Dan for five years, I get my own room!"

"Hey, that makes me sound like a bad roommate! Besides, I did the cleaning in our room, now who'll do it?" I asked mockingly.

"I donno, I'll hire a maid or something, anyways, the card says that we can do whatever all summer, and we'll start getting missions in the fall," he said reading from the note Spectra had sent to our house.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to waste a minuet of this holiday. After un-packing, I'm going to the beach," Mira spoke up. Those were the first words she said all day.

We spent the summer enjoying Malibu, and for once not caring about school. Mira acted as if the whole party incident never happened, so I didn't bring it up either. Then, right on the day summer ended, Spectra gave us a call. It was for a simple mission. There was a drug dealer that worked near a school in LA. We just had to catch him.

So, when we went to find the kid, there was no information on him. After weeks of research, we found out that he was working with the same company Ace had been working with. I didn't tell Mira anything, so she wouldn't feel bad about anything. The, one night, I caught her on the phone talking to Ace. I hacked into her records, to see that she had been talking to Ace all summer.

I had no clue why she'd want to go back to him, but decided not to tell the others about it. Then, one night I caught her sneaking out. Instead of stopping her, I followed her out of curiosity. She went to meet Ace and together, they caught a train.

They went to this little barn on the border of California. I just watched them sneak in. I didn't see what happened for a while. Then, when I finally saw them, they were tied up.

"Well, well, so it looks like our Ace betrayed us. What were you going to do with the drugs anyways? Sell them for yourself?" I saw Lync.

"You should know by now, that these drugs are killing people. I was going to destroy them!" replied Ace his voice rising.

"Really now, well you obviously didn't get very far I can see," said Lync grinning. "And you," he said turning his attention towards Mira.

"Hope you enjoyed Jake's party, I know that Gus had the best time," he said. She didn't blink, but I gasped. Thankfully, no one heard me. "So, came with your little boyfriend for your death sentence?" he asked. She still kept her mouth shut. This was weird, Mira never stayed quiet. She would never be patient and would retort. But this seemed different. After a while, Lync left. I didn't move.

"We know that you're here Dan," said Ace. I got out of my hiding spot, and walked over. "That obvious huh?" I asked. "We knew that you were watching Mira, so planned this," he told me.

"Listen Dan, there's no time to explain everything. But, you need to do me one favor," asked Mira. "Anything," I instantly replied. "Okay, you need to leave me and Ace here before the place is bombed. In my pocket, you'll find a little scroll of paper. Take it out," she told me. I took it out, but it was sealed.

"Do me this one favor," she said again. "Take this, run, burn it, and never read it."

"Fine, but let me get you guys out," I said looking at the knots. "No," said Ace. "You need to leave us here. Please, just trust us, and burn that thing, and don't tell anyone. Please," he said again. His voice seemed calm and prepared. They must have known about this for some time. "They'll be coming; you need to get out before they see you. Just remember, you were the best," Mira said with tears in her eyes.

I nodded, and gave them one last look before running. I made quite a distance and heard a explosion go off. Looking back, I saw the barn had blown up. There were just ashes left, but like I promised, I ran away. Without looking at the scroll, I burnt it, and went back home pretending that I didn't know anything.

Later that day, Spectra called us telling us about Mira and Ace's death. Like the other's I pretended like I knew nothing. But Spectra knew everything. I could see it in his eyes.

**Yup, that's Dan's past for you. Now here are a few things that I suggest you remember, the rest of the guys don't know anything about how she died, or that night, or much at all. To them it is all a pretty big mystery. So, Shun told Alice some stuff, but that was not the truth. Dan made that up, and later you will find out what I mean. **

** How do you think Runo will react? I've already written it, but I want to know what YOU think as well. Here is what I would like for a Christmas/Holidays present: REVIEWS! Please review, oh and one more thing, UPDATES! I want to see TONS of updates from people. So remember, REVIEW and UPDATES! I'm watching you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaa! So, as I promised, I am updating before Friday. I may be able to squeeze in another one during the weekend, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I was re-reading some of the other chapters of both my stories, and I realized that some of the chapters haven't been edited…so they are really sloppy…yeah, sorry about that, but from now on I promise that I will edit. **

**This chapter is the one right after Dan's past (By the way I hope you liked that, I wasn't so sure) so this one will have basically Runo's reaction. I will let you l know right now that this is a pretty filler chapter, but I liked it and I hope you do too! Since it's a filler, its kinda short, but future chapter will definitely be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any brands mentioned. I'm just a fan but the story line is my idea.**

Chapter 7 Runo POV

Well, this was a bit of an awkward moment. It was also immensely sad. After hearing that story, we both stayed quiet. The positioning was even more awkward. His head was on my shoulder, and I grabbed his arm and was rubbing it for comfort. _What am I doing, I hate this guy_ I thought. But, deep down, I knew that I wasn't that cruel to just leave him. Not that I had much of a choice.

_This must be pretty hard for him, to lose someone like your best friend. _I thought closing her eyes. The next thing that I heard was a click to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see Julie standing there with her phone in her hands.

"What the?" I asked starting to get up. Dan got up next to me. "Aww, you two look so cute together! I've gotta send this to everyone!" she said, but my reflexes were faster and grabbed the phone.

"Don't you dare! What are you doing here anyways?" I asked trying to find the picture. "Well, I was with Mr. Mauro, then, I got a call from Spectra to pick you guys up. By the way, the whole barn incident was a bummer. I wonder how they guessed that we were at the party?" she asked.

"They're a lot smarter than we give them credit for," said Dan getting next to me. His tone was defensive, but I don't think Julie got that.

"What time is it?" I asked her because she had taken her cell phone back. "4," she replied.

"Great, we didn't get the mission done which means that tomorrow, we'll have to do all the paperwork, and plan the next move," I complained. Julie and Dan both rolled their eyes. Julie knew that when I wasn't in a good mood, I complained, and by the looks of it, Dan had caught on as well.

"C'mon, it's a while till we get on," said Julie boarding the helicopter that Spectra had sent. I wondered how that hadn't waked us up.

When we got home at 6. Alice, Shun, and Fabia were already in the living room doing their paperwork. Fabia looked up at us for a second.

"You three look like hell," she pointed out getting back to work. "Gee, thanks I didn't notice," I retorted rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower, then do the paperwork," I told them leaving my room. I was really exhausted, but had pulled all-nighters before, so wasn't falling over anywhere.

After the shower, I went to the others and started the paperwork that had to deal with the emission. We basically had to write everything down. It was like keeping a really detailed diary. These reports were kept by the company, and couldn't be seen by anyone, not even Spectra could look at them.

After about 3 hours, I was finally done. Without doing anything, I went to bed. If I was lucky, I could get a little time to sleep before they woke me up to plan the next part of the mission.

I was lucky, because I actually got 2 hours of sleep before getting waken up. But, it wasn't Fabia that forced me up. It was Dan.

"I need your help," he pleaded. "What?" I grumbled rolling over totally NOT in the mood to get up.

"Can you talk the others into letting me the body guarding?" he asked hopefully.

"Dude, you need to face you're fear," I said getting up. "Aren't you like exhausted?" I asked seeing that he didn't look at a loss of sleep. "Nah, I got like 6 hours altogether, from the plane then getting here, and when we were there," he replied. "And why not?"

"Like I said, you need to get over this if you want to live," I said seriously. "I don't know how you got through 5 years of chickening out without getting yourself killed, but believe me, it won't last much longer."

He looked down. It was as if he didn't want to get stronger. "I can't," he choked out. "Didn't you listen last night? I left them both. To die. I don't even know why."

"Look, I'm not very emotional. But, I do understand that losing your best friends right in front of your eyes can be hard. But it's been 5 years. You need to leave that memory, and get on with life. They obviously knew what they were doing, and knew the consequences," I tried again.

"I kill people so often, but whenever I do, it reminds me of them. They just," but he couldn't continue. I couldn't take it anymore. Like I said, I really can't bear much emotional crap. "Look, what you need is to find out more," I said getting into spy mode.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing with the hem of my bedspread. "I mean, find out why they did what they did. More about DUF (the drug company)," I said getting off my bed walking to my desk.

"So, let's do research," said Dan in an uncertain voice. "Nope, I've got a better idea," I turned on the TV and called Spectra.

"Yes Runo?" he said picking up the phone. He looked confused to see Dan in there as-well. "Oh-no, _both _interogationists, together," he chuckled.

"We need the DUF files," I said getting straight to the point. "Well, Runo, like you know very well, I can't give those to you," he continued typing on his laptop. "By the way, what happened yesterday? Both of you, together, weren't able to finish the mission. I'm surprised."

"You owe me a favor," I reminded him ignoring all of his side comments. "Look, Spectra, we need those files," said Dan.

He hesitated. "I'll give them to you on one condition. Both of you need to straighten up your act. I'm not kidding. For the last couple of missions, you have been in some tight spots, barely making it through. The company can't afford to lose you," he said for once his tone was full of seriousness.

"Okay, fine we'll work on it, but those files would be great," I said hinting again. "Fine, but you need to pick them up. And don't tell the others," and with that, he hung up.

After we got the files, it was bad luck that the others called us over to help plan the next attack strategy. We really got nowhere though. Everyone just knew that we had to be patient. Elections were going to be in three months, so during these three months, we had to plan out our next move.

After that day, Dan and I did more and more research. But the more we found out about the company, the more confused we got as in what their motive was. Shun, and Billy soon came back home from the presidential campaign as well. After about 2 weeks, I got really engrossed in the research. Finally, the others noticed and decided to do something.

"Runo, you've been really quiet lately. We haven't even been shopping in like 2 weeks," said Julie. I was so engrossed in my iPad, that I didn't have the energy to reply. Then Alice walked in. "Runo, we need to talk," she said pulling me away from the kitchen into the laundry room. Shun was there as well.

"Why have you been researching DUF?" she asked. "Wait, how did you-NO!" I exclaimed shocked. I knew that they had been worried, but not enough to. . . "You didn't!" I said annoyed at them at snooping.

"Well, we were getting a little worried about you and Dan, so Alice thought that it would be a good idea to find out what this was all about. Hacking your account was hard, but not impossible," explained Shun.

"That's not a good reason!" I said pissed. "Really, you went ahead to hack my account?"

"Well, we also hacked Dan's. But both of yours were pretty similar from the past 2 weeks. Why all the info on DUF?" asked Alice. "None of your business," I said walking out. Knowing that these two wouldn't leave me at that, I called, "Dan, get your butt up here now!" he came running upstairs from the basement.

"Did you find-," he started asking me, but saw Alice and Shun behind me and stopped. "They hacked our files," I told him. "I knew this would happen," he muttered. "You guys really just went ahead and HACKED our laptops? Really? Was that all you had time to do? But, just leave them alone. We know what we're doing and if we need help, we'll ask for it. Right Runo?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just . . . forget them," I said. But I knew that this was impossible. Alice wouldn't forget anything like this. It wasn't in her nature as a spy and person to just leave a subject mid-way. "It's like some extra research," I said trying to make it sound as if we were doing this for the mission.

"Really? Then why didn't you ask us for help? I know that you don't like research Runo," Alice countered. "Look, let us get some solid stuff then I'll tell you," I tried again.

"Oh, I think you have some REALLY solid information," said Shun looking at something on his phone. Dan grabbed it out of his hands and looked at it. His eyes went wide so he tossed it to me. I was surprised. He had ALL of our information about the case on his phone.

"Wow, you guys really wanted to make sure that you had stuff against us, huh?" I asked tossing his phone back. "Were we that obvious?" I asked again a little ashamed of getting hacked by these two.

"Nah, there was just one thing that gave you away," said Alice smirking. "After you got back from the last mission, you two started getting along." I kept on a poker face and stuffed my hands in my pockets staring right back at her. After years of training, I finally figured out how to not blush.

"So, you're saying that just because we got along, you had the right to hack us?" asked Dan annoyed. "Nah," replied Alice still smirking. "You two getting along wasn't right, so we knew that there was reasoning behind it."

"Look, don't tell the others, and trust us. We've got this under control, and if we need help, we'll ask you," I tried one last time to get them to leave this topic.

"Fine," said Alice. But I didn't think that we were done. Shun and Alice walked away. I looked at Dan. Both of us were thinking the same thing. _We need to upgrade the security system_.

After a couple hours of upgrading, he left so we could take a break. I was getting up, when I saw his wallet on the floor. _Just like him, to bring his __**wallet**__ in my room, and then forget it._ I picked it up, but as I did, a picture fell out. I picked up the picture to get a closer look. It was Dan looking younger, with a red head on one side, and a blond guy on the other. They were all in a courtyard of what looked like a school in the tiny picture. Then, I realized that this must be Mira and Ace.

I just went to his room and put the wallet on the desk, deciding not to say anything to him. It was hard enough for him to have to tell me the story. It would be even worse to see I found their picture.

**So, yeah, that's Runo's reaction. It's pretty interesting that's she's helping him, makes me wonder why. Just kidding :P, anyways, I didn't really like this chapter. It was a bit too…boring. What did you think? Just to let you know, I will be adding more of the other characters, just its gonna be in about 2 or 3 chapters. Anyways, REVIEW! That would be AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha, well I was supposed to update over the weekend, but I was kinda busy. Yeah, I'm actually busy during winter break. **

**Now, I know that I promised the new story to be this week, but I won't have enough time to post it now, so it will come out on the weekend when I'll finally get a breather before school starts again :/ School, the name of it makes me shudder. It's been snowing lately, so getting there will be even worse than before.**

**Aside from personal problems, I finally took the time to plan this whole story. Yeah, I was kinda going with the flow this whole time (grin's sheepishly) But, now that I have it planned, it should come out much better! **

**Oh, and I have 2 of these AWESOME ideas to put ALICE in! Well, I'm gonna write both but, I want you guys to tell me what I should go for first. There's this one where they are all bad guys in this kinda magical place…it's hard to explain. There is also a Atlantis themed one…so It's up to you which one I should start working on. **

**And for any Once Upon A Time fans out there, I'm super pumped for the second half of the season to come back on Sunday! Wow, I'm rambling on a lot today, and I keep thinking that there is something that I have to say, but keep forgetting…hmm, anyways, **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the brands mentioned or the TV show. I wish I did, but sadly, the world isn't under my control yet, so I don't. :D**

Chapter 8

After a long time of just research, we found a ton of info about this drug company, and started getting some knowledge. DUF was actually Drug Underway Fembourton. It was a really old association that actually had been alive since the early 20th century due to the end of the First World War in the States. They had started out in New York as a small group, but over time, it became a international company.

The last word really hard for us to figure out, but then finally, I turned out to be a family name of the people who started it. Dan and I were still looking for the boss, but didn't have much luck so far. We did however manage to find details about them, like their movements, how they operated, where they operated and other useful, little facts.

We had upgraded our security system even more, because the realization came that if Shun and Alice could easily hack into our history, then anyone could have. But, after pulling a few strings, we made sure that it wasn't possible.

After about a month, we finally found something that may get us somewhere. I was working on the group mission and was looking at some of the files of everyone that had attacked Dan in the barn.

DUF had a very precise system they worked in. Basically, what happened was that there were three levels in the system with many cells in them.

The lowest one was dealing with selling them. Unlike how most drugs got sold, these guys actually sold them to dealers who would sell them to people. They were like the contributors. They only worked with a couple of people that they knew and covered an area. Two people that worked in different part of DUF could be sitting next to each other, yet they wouldn't know it. This was a safety precaution, so if one person was caught, then the rest of the company wouldn't be under harm. It was a smart move.

The people that worked over them made sure that they were doing their job the right way. They were the suppliers that worked in the factories. These people didn't know anyone either because there were so many of them It wouldn't be safe for them to know anyone either. This was the group that Lync belonged to. They dealt with many things such as production, guarding, and did all the dirty work.

Then there was the main level. These were the people that Dan and I had no knowledge about. All we knew that the leadership was passed down from generations. It was really secretly guarded, and almost no-one other than them knew about it. I checked all of the previous files of cases involving this, but we really found nothing. We would just have to keep looking and see if we could find anything.

I was looking for more information before I was interrupted by Julie.

"Hey, Runo, Alice told me to tell you to go downstairs cause she and Shun need to talk about the mission," she told me then walked out the room. I grunted in reply and turned off my laptop. I went downstairs to see that Alice, Shun, and Dan were all sitting in the living room with a ton of papers surrounding them.

"Hey Runo, come here, we got some info," said Alice motioning for me to go and sit with them. I went and sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"Yeah, Alice, what's up?" I asked looking at some of the papers lying around. They were all really random that I didn't understand what they had to do with the mission.

"Well, you know the research that Dan and you were doing? Well I kind of followed your path, but instead of focusing on their history, I found some interesting things about their actions today," she started. I looked at her skeptically.

"Well, we didn't find much, but did see that their main headquarters happen to be in New York," Alice explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, that's where they started out. Like 100 years ago. WE already knew that," I told her getting up and making my way to the kitchen which was right behind us.

"Well, Runo, did it occur to you where the next stop for the presidential campaign is?" she asked and I froze dead in my tracks.

"New York," I muttered under my breath running back to them and I started to look at the files.

"I can't believe you didn't catch that, Spectra's right, you need to be more careful," said Alice in a motherly tone.

"Look, I told you, I know how to handle missions. I'll be fine," I said not so assuring.

"Runo, you're not paying attention to your research, and you're relying on brute force during missions. If you keep this up, believe me you will end up in a scary position," said Alice again. I sighed hiding my face with my bangs.

"Look, I know that you're worried, but you out of all people know that I can handle myself. Plus, I already promised Spectra that I'd be careful," I told her trying to get over this subject.

"Look, Runo, I know that I haven't worked with you, but looking at your files, they tell me that what you're saying is right. You know how to handle yourself. But just take what Alice said into consideration. It's for your own good. Being careful can never hurt," said taking Alice's side because he could argue back with me.

"You're all right," I started not sure where I was going with this, "and I promise that I'll work harder on being careful," I lied not very convincingly. Alice looked at me and shook her head but decided to drop the subject.

"Well, the campaign is next Friday which gives us exactly 8 days to get together a plan on what we're going to do," Alice said getting back on track.

"Well, we should talk to the others about the security then," said Dan. Those were the first words he had said all this time. It was weird because normally, this guy couldn't shut up. I wanted to ask what was up, but decided not to in-front of the others.

"Yeah, I'll go and get them so we'll know what to do," said Alice getting up. She returned with all of the others 5 minutes later. I put all the papers away neatly and made myself more comfortable on the floor. Julie came and joined me because there wasn't any room on the couch.

"So, we're going to need your help on the security of the place," explained Alice. They all looked pretty confused, so she quickly explained about DUF. Thankfully, she left out the part about me and Dan doing research on them because of the death glare I sent her.

They thankfully didn't question anything and we started making plans. The area would need to be secure for the campaign. We would also need to make sure that all the guests were harmless. We couldn't afford to redo the whole Carolina incident. This time, we would need to make sure that no-one dangerous got in.

Other than guest safety, we would also need to make sure that we all kept in touch all the time. Last time, if we were in touch the whole time, we could have avoided some of the close comes.

We worked till 2 in the morning, but had a sort-of plan that we could work on for the mission. It had some risks involved and wasn't completely fool-proof but it would get us what we wanted if it went according to plan. But the thing is that in reality, things NEVER go smoothly.

The basic idea was that we would work on the security. This time, we were all sort of working on this together. Fabia and Ren would be in the security room keeping contact with all of us. Julie and Billy would be the guards again. Everyone entering and leaving the building would be seen and recorded by Alice and Shun. As usual, that left me and Dan.

The headquarters happened to be less than a block away from where the campaign party was being held. A while after the party started, Ren would go there. Fabia would stay at the party where she would keep in touch with all of us. Ren would guide Dan and me in the building. We would be going in to find any plans of theirs, any previous plans, anything really.

I think that they needed more back-up at the party, but everyone else thought that they would be fine without us. So, I agreed with them. Now, all we needed to hope for was for everything to go as smoothly as possible.

The rest of the week we worked on the security and tightening it up. It took us a while to work on everything, and Friday came a lot faster than we expected.

"Ever-one ready?" asked Fabia looking at me, Dan, Ren, Alice, and Shun. Julie and Billy had left earlier than us to get to the place. We were all decked out in spy clothes ready to leave. I tugged on my long sleeved, black, v-neck shirt. I had simply put it together with black tights and my black heeled boots. I hated to admit it, but I was nervous. Nervous remembering the last mission's close call. We couldn't afford for something like that to happen again.

We left the mansion at 6 sharp. The party would start at 8 and Dan and I were supposed to sneak into the building at 12 when everyone would have left. We were going to have to wait for six hours and scout the area. Joy (hint sarcasm). We took my car but left it 2 blocks away from the building. While we waited, I played on my phone. I was almost out of battery by 10'o clock came around, buy it didn't die on me. That's when Ren came around.

He gave us both comm. Units that had been designed lately to work anywhere. They were also 25.3% harder to hack into and jam. I have no clue how they came up with those numbers, just went along with it.

We scouted the area from afar for 2 hours and had an idea of what we were dealing with. This building was like all of the other buildings that were in New York from the outside, a tall sky scraper. But from the inside, we could see that it wasn't all work place. They were designed differently. It was only computers and we couldn't see any paper at all. There were also a couple of floors where we saw they had only a bare floor. It was a bit confusing but we figured we'd get it when we were actually _inside_.

"Okay, so Runo, you ready?" asked Ren. "Yup, don't worry this'll be a piece of cake," I replied sounding a lot more confident than I actually was. I was always confident, but this time, I knew that something was going to go wrong. My intuition was yelling at me not to go in, but I ignored it completely.

"You okay?" asked Dan looking at me worried. "Yeah." I croaked out. I mentally slapped my-self for sounding so not ready. "Don't worry, we'll be out of there in a flash," I told him reassuringly. He obviously didn't believe me, but decided not to argue.

We both went towards the helicopter that was hiding away in a nearby forest. The easiest way to get in was through the roof. There was no way security would let us through this time of night no-matter who we were disguised to be, so the roof was easiest.

From the helicopter, Ren would hack into the security camera's to make sure that we wouldn't get caught on camera. He would also make sure that our comm. didn't interfere with anything in the building and make sure they couldn't be detected.

We landed on the roof from the helicopter and made sure I had my gun then made a run for it. Getting in wasn't a problem at all. It was definitely going to be the easiest thing we got done. The first thing that we did was check the top floors. After about 2 hours, we had nothing at all.

"We need to split up," I told Dan matter of factly. "No way! Are you crazy? They may have detected us by now. We'd be safer if stick together, right Ren?" he asked over the comm.

"He's right Runo, don't do it. It's better for both of you to stick together," his voice came over the comm. "Guys listen; we don't have time for this. If we stay together, then it'll be 06 in the morning before we get half the building done," I argued back.

"No, Runo, its dangerous, Alice made us-"started Dan then stopped abruptly. My eyes went wide.

"What did Alice say to you?' I asked. He didn't say anything. "Dan," I said threatingly, "what did Alice say to you?"

"Nothing, look, she just made me promise her that I wouldn't let you do anything dumb," he told me. "I'm not doing anything dumb! Look, if we stick together, we'll waste a lot of time," I argued back.

"Like you are now?" came Ren's voice over the comm. I just stood there with my arms crossed. After a moment Dan replied, "fine, but you detect _anything_, we leave."

"Fine," I said, happy that we were going to do what I wanted.

"I'm not kidding, I don't want any shallow promises," he said again in a no nonsense tone.

"Alright!" I put my hands up to show surrender, and then ran.

"I ran down to one of the warehouse styled floors. When I made it there, I realized that there were just a ton of boxes everywhere. They were stacked up high and we huge. I guessed that they had drugs in them. But it was really weird that they were in a building that was right in the middle of New York City.

I walked around for a bit, and then realized that the comm. signal wasn't working. _This is a trap_ I thought. I got really worried and started running towards the exit which I came from, then heard something.

I looked back and heard something again. Against my better judgment, I followed that noise. I was getting pretty deep in the middle of boxes. Finally, after I saw a dead end, I decided to turn back. As I did, I was shocked at what I saw. There was a fire. I ran towards it, but it had grown really large. There was a faint smell of oil. I was trapped by boxes, a wall, and a fire.

I tried the comm., but it was still out of signal. I tried not to freak out, but it wa hard. Then I heard something again. It was coming from behind the fire. It had grown quite large so, I could barely see anything on the other side. Then I saw the boxes on the side. Only one idea hit me. I started climbing them.

I was climbing them and got quite high, but the smoke was cutting in my senses. Coughing, l looked for any way to leave. There was nothing at all. I didn't have enough strength to climb the boxes anymore either. I looked down to see if anyone was still there, and I saw something. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and saw some red hair. Then, I finally saw the face of the person who had set the fire.

I got to look at the face of the person and before fainting, I mumbled out, "Mira."

**Well, I hope you all liked that ending! Yup, I am totally evil and left you at a huge cliff hanger. As Turquoiserainlilies always says, the biggest cliff hangers are at sudden confessions of love, kisses or someone totally fainting. Yup, I am so totally awesome, and am rambling on again…Oh, by the way, I need to ask everyone, do you think Mira is dead or alive? Truthfully, I'm not really sure…Anyways, if you're in the mood, review, if you're not…well still review! So, everyone PLEASE remember to REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Yes, I'm back, and sadly so is school. Today, I had the amazing experience of getting dragged out of bed -_-" yes, it happened literally, and even though it was the first back, the teachers did give us a TON of homework, and I have this essay in English, that's due on Friday and I haven't really started on it …. Yeah I've really been procrastinating a lot lately, and that's not acceptable in high school …. So, aside from my personal ranting, I actually have some important things to say as well. **

**BTW, sorry for updating so late…I kinda got bust but I remembered and I think that's what counts. The reason that I decided to update today was cause I felt bad about the last Maple Leaf's game. To any NHL fans out there, I am a Maple Leaf's fan (even thought they haven't won the Stanley Cup since my grandma was my age). So, they are the reason I decided to update today!**

**Well, finally chapter 9 is up! YAAA! I have to admit, I have really starting taking more interest in this story and it will go somewhere! This is a medium/short chapter, so there won't be anything really important in here.**

**By the way, I may not update next week, there's a lot of stuff, but I'll try to get it done on like next Thursday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the brands mentioned.**

Chapter 9 3rd POV

Light rays of light seeped out a hospitals curtain's for the morning sunrise. A blond was lying on the hospital bed unconscious. On a chair next to the bed there was a brunet who hadn't gotten much sleep all night. He had dark circles under his eyes and hadn't changed in 2 days. He hadn't eaten much food either. There were no tears involved either. He just sat there; staring into space the whole time, not leaving her.

The hospital was quiet during this time in the morning. Almost, peaceful, but looks could be deceiving. Just yesterday, there had been 7 young-adults waiting impatiently about news on their friend. She had been rushed to the hospital, but it had almost been too late.

The left side of her body had been burnt, but it wasn't that major. It would just sting at the beginning, and then disappear after 2 weeks. The issue had been the amount of smoke inhaled. It had been enough to kill her on the spot. It was a miracle that she just fainted. But, when she fainted, she had hit her head which had bled a lot.

There was a large bandage covering her head at the moment, but would be taken off also in 2 weeks. She would completely healthy by the next month, if she rested. But the thing was that everyone knew that this girl couldn't just rest. She had the same amount of energy as a restless little puppy.

2 hours later, the others all arrived to see their friend. Sadly, she was still unconscious. By this time, the brunet had woken up as well. The others had forced him to leave to go get some food. After a heated argument, he finally left with Billy. Some of the others left as well because they had paperwork, and the mission that they couldn't just leave. In the end, there were 2 people that were still in the room.

Alice looked at Runo lying unconscious. A small smile crept on her lips thinking that this was probably the only time she would see Runo this innocent and quiet, just lying in a hospital unconscious.

Shun was already sting on a chair next to the bed. He looked really tired, because after the little incident, he had to pick up on Dan and Runo's work. The others had a lot of slack work to pick up on, and because everyone was so worried, he had somehow ended up getting the extra work.

Alice walked over to Runo's bed and sat on the end. Then a sudden thought came to her head that was pretty worrying. "Shun," she said softly.

He looked up at her, "Yeah?" he whispered back.

She sighed and played with the ends of Runo's blanket. "You know, we're going to have to tell the other's about their research on DUF. We can't continue like this."

He looked at her worried expression then sighed and said, "I know. I just think we should talk to Dan about one more time and try to see if he'll tell us anything this time."

She nodded in agreement. They just sat in the room for 5 more minutes until Dan came back. As they saw him, both abruptly got up. "Hey," said Dan in a distracted voice. He just put the bag of food on a side table and sat on the chair again.

"Listen, Dan, we've gotta talk," said Alice moving closer to him. He looked at her like he had seen this coming, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Shun and I were talking, and we think that it's time that you tell us and the rest of the team about the DUF files. I mean tell us why you're doing all this work. It's been distracting you lately, and I know that that's the reason why Runo's in here right now. Not because of the group's mission," she said sternly.

Shun had closed the door. He had guessed that this would be a pretty loud and annoying argument. Dan got up and didn't say anything.

"At least let Runo wake up first, and then we'll talk about this," he said quietly.

"Stop procrastinating Dan. She'll be confused when she wakes up and then need rest. The faster you tell us, the faster we'll be able to figure out what to do next," said Shun.

Dan looked at his best friend blankly. "Please just let her wake up first," he tried arguing back.

Runo POV

I opened my eyes to hear arguing. _What's going on?_ I thought looking around to see a hospital room. Then all of the night's memories came rushing back. _I saw Mira. I'm sure of it._ I thought looking up again.

Alice and Shun were arguing with Dan. _Wow, their so busy arguing, that they didn't even realize that I woke up._ I though again. _How long have I been here anyways?_ I looked at the clock on my side table that said 8:02.

Then the thought of Mira came back. _I've gotta tell Dan._ I thought again seeing that the others were still arguing and hadn't realized that I woke up. Wow was the only thought that came to mind. But I knew that I could use this to my advantage. They wouldn't be all worried, and I could get Shun and Alice out of the room faster instead of having to answer a ton of questions about how I was feeling.

"Hey guys!" I said jumping out of bed. They all looked at me surprised. "I've gotta talk to Dan for a sec, kay?" I said literally pushing the others out of the room.

Dan looked at me kind of surprised. "I knew that you had a lot of energy, but I didn't think that you'd just jump out of bed after 20 hours after passing out with that many injuries," he joked. I hit him then realized the pain seeping through my body. Somehow, I hadn't felt them just till now.

I went back to my bed and sat down. "Listen, Dan, we've gotta talk," I started but got interrupted him groaning. "What?" I asked really confused.

"You want to tell the others don't you?" he asked. I laughed, "That's what you were arguing with Shun and Alice about? No. but, what I'm gonna say is pretty crazy."

He sat on the chair next to my bed. "Shoot," he said looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. The words weren't coming out of my mouth. "Mira's alive," I spit out finally. My eyes were closed, and when I finally opened them, I saw Dan look at me like I was crazy.

"Look, I know that you think that I'm crazy right now, but trust me it was her I saw," I told him. He still didn't look at all convinced. '

"Give me your wallet," I told him. He did as I said looking confused, but I didn't explain, I just snatched it and opened it to find the picture. I took it out and shoved it towards him.

"Who's that?' I asked pointing towards the red head on his left side.

"Mira," he said trailing off still pretty confused. "Exactly, when I was in the building, I heard this noise. I followed it, and then someone put in the fire. I knew that there was someone there, so finally, I saw her," I explained pointing towards the picture.

He obviously still didn't believe me. "Look, Runo, you've been out for a while and there was a fire. How do you know that it was her you saw?" he asked.

'Dan, you've gotta trust me on this. It was her. I've never been more certain about anything in my life before. Unless Mira had a twin, I don't think that it was anyone else," I said stubbornly crossing my arms. He still didn't believe me. Great.

Another idea came to my mind suddenly, "maybe we should tell the others about this."

He looked at me sharply, then his gaze softened, "I guess we kinda have to, huh?' he asked now smiling lightly.

"Yea, the fact that I just pushed Alice and Shun out the door will make them want to know even more now," I thought about how pissed the other two were going to be. It wasn't going to be easy telling them. They would ask a lot of questions, then be pissed at us about not telling them earlier. I definitely would be.

"Well, I'll go and get them and tell them to come in," Dan told me then left. A minute later, came in Dan with an extremely pissed Shun and worried Alice. She rushed over to my bed and squeezed me in a hug. "I'm glad that you're okay Runo, but next time, let us see you before you push us out the door."

I just laughed at that. But Shun interrupted me, "okay, so now, you need to tell us why we got pushed out the door, and Danny here," he pointed towards Dan, "promised us that he would tell us why you guys were researching about DUF in the first place."

"That's why we called you in," Dan explained. "We'll tell you, but we need to tell the others as well, so call them, and we'll tell you as a group."

They quickly agreed and left to go and call the others. I was nervous to have to tell them, but both Dan and I had known that we would eventually have to tell them. We just procrastinated as long as possible.

After about 15 minutes, everyone else showed up in the hospital room. I was greeted by a bone tackling hug from Fabia and Julie, and just hey's from Billy and Ren. They all looked as exhausted as I felt.

"So, Alice, you said there was something that we needed to know," said Fabia getting straight to the point. Alice looked over at me and Dan and we nodded to tell her that we were ready to let the others know.

"Well, you guys must have noticed that Dan and Runo have been acting weird lately," she started but was instantly given a ton of _no duh_ looks. "Well, I called you here because they are going to tell you why," she looked at us sternly as she told them that. I was braiding my hair to keep me occupied. I knew that I was going to get a lot of crap for this and was trying to get ready for it.

"So, who wants to tell us?" Alice asked looking at us. Dan sighed. He knew that he would have to because it would be awkward if I told them about Mira and Ace. This was going to be a long story.

As he talked, I couldn't help but wonder what it meant if Mira was alive. It was a possibility, but Dan seemed to think that it was impossible. It was weird, but he had his mind set that they were dead. I wondered why, but I couldn't really come up with anything.

"And when Runo was in the building, she thinks that she saw Mira, but then she passed out," he finished explaining. We got mixed results. Shun and Alice weren't that surprised because they knew that something was up. I could tell that Julie and Fabia were trying their best not to hang open their mouths in shock and Ren and Billy looked surprised, but not entirely. I guess that this finally explained some things to them.

"So, let me get this straight, you two were doing extra research on DUF because you wanted to know what happened to Mira and Ace 5 years ago," said Julie basically summing it up.

"Yup," was the only explanation that we could give. "Wow," she muttered and fell back in the chair she was sitting in. Everyone just looked at each other. None of us knew what to do next, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, how long am I stuck in this crap-hole?" I said motioning the room.

"Don't say that Runo, this place is what made sure you were healthy, and you didn't hurt yourself any-more," said Fabia. I just continued to stare at her for an answer, "you can leave today, but the doctor said you have to stay in bed for at least a week and no work. That way, you'll heal within 2 weeks."

"YES! Well, what are you doing?" I asked looking at everyone. They looked at me confused. "Go and get the doctor!" I told them and they understood.

Finishing all of the paper work was a drag, but I finally made it out of there a quarter after noon.

I wanted to go out for lunch, but the doctor had strictly forbid me from going anywhere for at least a week. The others had left, so there was only Julie left with me because she had filled out all of the paperwork about knowing me when I was unconscious.

We had my SUV, but she said that I was in no condition to drive, so she made herself driver. On the way home, she turned on the radio. She played with it a bit, until one song came on.

It was a really slow Taylor Swift song called _Safe and Sound. _Don't get me wrong, I think Taylor Swift is fine, but I didn't really like slow songs that much.

"Ugh, Julie, can we change stations?" I asked her. She just laughed in return.

"Listen. It reminds me of you and Dan. The lyrics are perfect," she told me and I turned my attention towards the music.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go,_

_when all those shadows almost killed you light._

_I remember you said don't leave me alone, _

_but all that's dead and gone and past tonight. _

"Well, I guess, but I don't think that Dan is that emotional that he needs that much help. I mean, he survived 5 years knowing that little secret," I told Julie. She just shrugged as we pulled into the drive way.

**Yeah, I was listening to old Taylor Swift songs when I came up with that last part. The way Runo fell's about the song is exactly how I feel, and I thought that it would fit her character pretty well as well. I wasn't really happy with chapter …. I mean, it was pretty boring if you ask me, but I know how I think, so I want to know what you think about it. That would be great! (I mean reviews ****) yeah, so remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I know that I haven't updated in a while…but it's been busy. Today was a snow day, and let me tell you it was not as fun as it sounds, but it did give me the inspiration to write. Let me say it now, that this is a total fluff chapter. I know what will be coming, and those chapters will be a lot more serious, but this is light fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the brands mentioned. **

Chapter 10 Julie POV

Well, a week and a half had passed until we left the hospital. Let me tell you, they were pretty annoying. For starters, Runo wouldn't leave anyone at peace. She HATED being stuck in that room not able to go anywhere or do anything. It was so bad that we all had to takes turns staying in her room with her.

She had tried sneaking out a couple of times, and would have been fine, but since she was sick, she was a bit sloppy and had gotten caught. Dan and I would stay in her room a lot to keep her company, but it got a bit tiring after a while. So, we came up with a legit plan to have everyone take turns babysitting her.

Trust me, she did NOT like that. She got pissed at whoever was in the room constantly. She would backtalk more than usual, and keep complaining. We all learned that getting Runo mad while she was sick was the worst combination EVER. I think that that was all Spectra's fault.

The thing was that she had promised him that she would be more careful during battles. Well, when she got home, he had this whole lecture prepared for her. But she said that she had enough to go through being stuck in bed for 2 weeks, but they just kept arguing. I had listened to most of it outside her room, and I must say that their conversations were pretty damn stupid. This hadn't made any sense, it was just random yelling, then she threw the remote at the TV. That caused me to go in and interfere a bit.

As for the mission, we were all still working on it. There had been 2 more parties that we had to attend, but they both went pretty smoothly. I don't know if it was just a coincidence that it happened to be just when Runo wasn't coming with us.

Dan stayed behind for these as well. We decided that there would be no more close calls at least until she got better. We just focused on the body guarding part. I was getting pretty sick of this mission. I was so tired that I even went and asked Spectra if I could get a solo mission to work on at the same time. He was surprised, but said that there was nothing that could really be worked out at the moment.

Right now, I was just sitting in the living room reading on my phone. It wasn't the best thing to do, but I didn't have much time to read for a while, so I decided that I wanted to take advantage of it.

Just as I was turning off my phone, Dan walked in. He seemed as bored as I felt. Actually, everyone was feeling this way lately.

"Hey, Dan watch'a doin?" I asked him lazily peeling myself off the couch and walking towards the kitchen which was right there.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just bored to death," he replied looking in the fridge. We were both a feeling really down.

I opened the fridge, to see there was no more ice cream left. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey, Dan lets go to the mall and get some ice cream," I asked him but it sounded like to I told him. He didn't seem to notice thought as he replied, "sure let me change," and walked out the room. I went over to my room as well. When we were at home, all of us either stayed in our pajamas or put some easy throw on stuff on. Blame being lazy, but even_ I_ didn't see a reason for changing when all we were going to do was wake up, stay in the house, then go back to sleep.

I also went to my room to quickly change and grab something to put on. After a minute of debating over what to wear, I just pulled on a big green Roots hoodie over a long sleeve shirt and put on jeans with brown lacy boots and ran down stairs. Sure, it wasn't much, but I was really not in the mood to really care about how I looked. I just put my hair in a high pony tail on the way out of the house where Dan was waiting for me.

He looked the same as me with a big sweatshirt and jeans. As we made our way to the mall, a thought came to mind. It was about Runo. No, it wasn't about how she was gonna be pissed that I went to the mall and bought ice cream without her.

"Dan, how do you put up with Runo?" I asked him thinking about the question that had actually been bugging me for a while now. "I mean, me and the girls have known her forever, and we know all of her good qualities as well, it's just that you two didn't really get along in the beginning, and now…" I couldn't really put what I was thinking into words. I knew what I wanted to ask, but it wasn't really coming out right.

"Well, you know when I was telling you that story in the hospital?" he started, but didn't see where he was going with this. "I told you that I was best friends with Mira. Well, Mira was just like Runo in so many ways. Sure, she was more sensitive, but she had the same stubborn qualities that Runo has. That's why, when we first met, I was trying to be as sexist as possible. I didn't want to work with girls again, but Spectra caught on and told me there was no way I could back out of it, so I decided to straighten up my act a bit."

I was a bit shocked to hear all this, "so the day in the coffee shop-," I started but was cut off. "I knew who you two were, and I just had the urge to mess with you a bit," he said as he grinned sheepishly.

I laughed. "Wow," was the only thing that could come out. "So, you're saying that you acted like a total dick on purpose."

"Yeah, basically," he replied which made me laugh harder.

"Wow, you should tell Runo that and see her face!" I said. He looked back at the road and replied, "No way am I gonna tell her _that_. She'll absolutely kill me. I accidently let it slip this one time that I looked at you're groups files, and she went crazy and mad," he told me. I couldn't help but laugh trying to imagine what Runo must have looked like.

After a moment, I came up with a fun way that I could torture Dan. I laughed evily in my head and said, "Well, I think you like her," I said in a joking tone poking his arm giggling.

"What! No I don't!" he basically yelled getting me to laugh even more.

"You like her, you like her, you really, really like her," I said in a singsong voice not afraid to pull any more strings.

"JULIE! Quit bugging me with this!" he said still in a bit of an annoyed voice. "We're friends, nothing else, besides in the business, it's too dangerous to have any relationships."

And BAM! The aura around us went from fun to serious. "Yeah…" I muttered out.

We got to the ice cream parlor and started joking around again. I had decided a long time ago, that just because I was a spy, didn't mean that my whole life always had to serious. That would be wasting it. I knew how rto have fun. I just knew when to be serious as well. I think that Dan had a pretty similar motto as mine, because he seemed to be pretty carefree when we weren't 'no duty' as Spectra liked to put it.

After we got the ice cream, I even managed to get him to come shopping with me. We were in a small mall. Like those neighborhood ones.

"C'mon, let's get Runo a get well present!" I said excitedly. He didn't really seem that excited, but I reminded him that it was either shopping for girl clothes, or rotting at home alone. He took his time to decide in order to annoy me, but in the end, I won.

I went straight to Costa Blanca. It wasn't the most expensive store around, but I knew that it was Runo's favorite. I started looking for tops or something, when I saw Dan just standing there uncomfortably looking around.

"Have you never been to a women's clothes store before?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Umm, this one time Mira dragged me to go shopping with her in junior year, but other than that, no," I was shocked. I was REALLY shocked, I mean, you didn't live your life fully until you went on a shopping spree.

"Wow, that's so sad Dan," I said choking up a bit. He raised an eye brow and looked at me weirdly. "Umm, I've been shopping before but-" he started, but I cut him off. "Okay, well, we're not leaving here until you find Runo something nice!" I said now excited. Wow, what a mood swing, from being sad to excited. Bipolarness wasn't really me, but whatever I guess.

He looked at me amused. "You think that I can pick out something nice for her?" he asked looking like he was going to crack up.

"Yes, I do," I replied confidently. "You do realize that I went girl shopping once in my life and that was so I could hold bags," he said now realizing that I was being serious.

"Well, it isn't that hard. All you have to do, is find something that you think she will look good in. then, you can ask me, and if I like it, then it's a yes?" I told him, but ending my sentence in a high pitched tone making it sound like a question.

"Fine," he said putting his hands in the air signaling that he had given up. I smiled satisfied, then looked over to see what he was looking at. A moment later he asked, "Are you sure Runo likes this store?" I sighed. "Yes, moron, this is her favorite store," I replied, and with that he went back to looking at tops.

I was getting really bored, when he finally picked something out. He looked uncertain as he said, "Umm, how bout this?" I took the top from his hand and studied it. It was a navy blue tank top that had black ruffles on the front. I liked it.

"Wow, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I asked. He looked like a clueless little mutt though, "So you like it?" he asked looking hopeful. "Yes, idiot, and I bet Runo will as well," I said walking towards that cash fishing out my wallet from my purse. By the time I found it, Dan had already given his credit card. Oh well, so much for that.

By the end of this, I learned 2 very important things. One was that Dan believe it or not had an okay fashion sense. And 2 was that if I was ever bored, dragging a guy to get ice cream then to a girls store was really fun!

Change POV to Shun

Well, may I be the first to say that this is the weirdest mission we have ever been sent on. Sure, I mean there were ones where nothing made sense for a while, and we had to run through all of the obstacles provided pretty blindly, but this was really weird. We had been on this case for about 2 months now, and we had no information on anything. What was even worse was that the elections were coming in 2 more months. That meant that we were running out of time.

Ever since Runo's little incident, I found myself being wary of this whole mission. I knew that there was something that Spectra wasn't telling us. Even worse, is that now I'm really worried about the whole Mira and Ace dying thing. I agree with Runo on one thing. That is that there is something that we don't know.

The story Dan told us had a lot of loops everywhere. How did Ace know about this company? How did they know Dan was eavesdropping? How did they know the barn was going to blow up? What was on that scroll? A million and one questions swarmed around my head un-answered. I don't like it when I don't know the answer to things. I get even more curious and work towards getting those answers.

It's not like I didn't do any research. I worked on it ever since Alice and I became suspicious of what Dan and Runo were up to. The problem then, was that we didn't know exactly why we were looking at that information. Now, even when we know, we can't find anything. We even hacking in the CIA files to see if there was any info on this mission, but found nothing that had to do with it.

What is really weird is that the CIA has everything. I really mean everything. We could have found how to have world peace in there, but there's nothing about a pretty minor drugs case. That really makes me wonder, is it as minor as we think? I'm really not sure.

At the moment, I was sting in the basement in my room, trying to find more information. With no luck, I went upstairs to find something else to do. We had been relaxing for the past week or so with not much to do. Even though I had been doing tons of research, I was still pretty bored. As I went upstairs, I saw Julie and Dan walking out.

Looking at Dan, I realized that he had been working really hard for the past 2 months. Most people thought of him to be really laid back and easy going even as a spy. He was both of those things, but he was also really determinate. That determination shadowed all of his other traits. I knew that he hadn't found anything yet and that was bugging him even more than it was bugging me.

I watched them leave, and made my way up to Runo's room. Yup, it was my turn to be in there. It was going to be a pretty interesting 2 hours. I went up there to see Fabia in the room. Both girls were on their iPad's.

"Hey, Fabia you can go now," I told her. They both looked up and saw me.

"Thanks Shun," she said and left.

"So, Runo, have you been feeling any better?" I asked a bit afraid of the reaction I was going to get. Don't get me wrong, Runo is a pretty good spy, really good I'd say, but when she was forced to stay in a bed, she acted like a 5 year old being refused candy.

"Well, I was feeling perfectly normal for about a week now, but everyone says that I had to stay in bed for another couple of days," she replied angrily. "I'm also really bored. I heard that Dan and Julie went out to get ice cream. I wanted ice cream!" she wined sounding exactly like a 5 year old.

"Look, Runo, you need to stay in bed for your own health, and if you get out now, you'll get sick again then a week and a half of rest will be wasted," I tried reasoning with her.

"Well, I guess," she finally admitted mumbling it out. Then she sighed and put her back against the back sitting up. "sorry, that I've been acting like a complete bitch, it's just that sitting in one spot doing NOTHING for the past week and a half, and it's really starting to bug me," she kinda apologized.

"Well, I'd say that more than a bitch, you've been acting more, 5 year old," I said Grinning which caused a pillow in my face and a look that said _not cool dude_while shaking her head. I laughed and sat at the chair by her desk.

For the next 2 hours, we mostly talked about the mission and all of the questions revolving around it. Well, Runo didn't really know much more than I did. She explained that in the M16 files, she had found out about how they operated, but there was nothing about Mira and Ace. Then she told me about how she could swear she saw Mira in the fire.

'I know that I have no evidence, and that the chances of it being her are low, and it could have been someone like her, but my intuition told me it was her," she told me. I thought for a moment.

"What you're saying sounds crazy, but it's not impossible," I told her. She looked at me as if wanting me to continue. "What I mean is that if you really think it was her, then you need to prove it. Show us some proof," I explained.

She groaned and said, "That's what I wanted to do in the first place, but being stuck in a bed for 2 weeks kinda sets you back."

"Well, you can always try finding something online when you're in here," I tried again.

"I would, but when I hit my head, the doctor said that I need to stay away from electronics and books for a while," she groaned again.

I suddenly understood why she had such a childish behavior lately. She couldn't leave her room, or do anything interesting in here. The most entertaining thing to do was stare at the wall.

"Well, I guess I could do a little research for you," I said those words before thinking of them.

"Really?" she asked suddenly looking brighter.

"Sure, why not?" I asked mentally slapping myself for getting into this mess.

"Wow, thanks, and I have a couple of suggestions of where you should start," she said catching my attention a bit. "I bet that you've been looking at the CIA files, am I right?" she asked and I just nodded answering her.

"Well, try in M16. I've done it already, but skim through it to see if I forgot anything, and look through the M15 files as well, and FBI. Then what I realized that we were total idiots for was not looking in Mira and Ace's files as well. Those should have a bit of info in what they were doing and if it was like an early solo mission, or if it was like a personal thing," she finished explaining.

I slapped myself mentally thinking of how I could have forgotten such important things, "You know what Runo? You're genies! I can't believe that I didn't think of looking in their files!" I said scolding myself to be more careful in the future.

"Yeah, well thanks, I was going to look at them sooner, but what happened was that the CIA files took a lot longer than I thought, but they had nothing at all," she explained. I was walking out of her room excited but, I bumped into Dan and Julie.

"Hey Runo! I forced Dan into going shopping with me, then into buying you a get well soon present!" Julie basically squealed. _Oh I have GOT to see this_, I thought amused. I looked over at Dan who was a weird shade of red.

"You went chick shopping? I thought you would have learned after sophomore year not to do that, but hey, I guess you got a reminder huh?" I said laughing.

"Now, you've got me curious, what is it?" asked Runo like she was an excited little puppy. Remind me to make sure she _never_ gets sick again.

'Well, I was bored, so when we were shopping, I found out that Dan had only been in a female's clothing store once in his whole life, so I talked him into getting you something from Costa Blanca!" Julie informed us excited. I looked over at Dan who was hitting his head on the door.

Julie went over to Runo's bed who was now evilly smiling. She was enjoying tormenting Dan as much as I was enjoying watching it. She took the bag and looked inside. Then she pulled out a navy blue tank top.

"Wow, this is really nice! Thanks Dan!" she said excitedly. This was where I left. I don't know what was so awesome about that top; it looked the same as all of their clothes. But, before I could leave, Runo stopped me.

"Wait, Shun! If you can't find all of the info by yourself ask these two and the others for help, especially Alice, trust me the more people that work on this, the faster we'll find something," she told me. I nodded and left to start looking for some information.

**I know that was really fluffy. Yes, I couldn't come up with anything better than shopping, but I wanted some Julie and Dan time. So, yes, shopping was it. I added some Shun in there as well because I know that people want to see some more of him, so yeah… anyways, I know that this wasn't my best chapter, but there need to be some fluff chapters if you ask me. Anyways, I'll be updating in another 2 weeks because I have 2 new ideas that I really want to get on paper, and there is like a lot of work in school that has pre-occupied me for the time being. Anyways, I really would totally love reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Sorry Letter

Dear Readers,

Haha, well, I haven't updated any of my Bakugan fanfic for a while now -.-" Trust me, there's a reason for that. Well, I write ahead, then I update, so I was pretty far ahead in my writing. But what happened was that my brother broke the USB that held all the chapters. So, I tried re-writing them, but they came out really terrible :'( Anyways, the point is that I won't really update these until I get some more inspiration. Until then though, I do have another Bakugan one that you may like. I'm writing it because it's a canon story that is what happen's after Dan leaves in the end of season 4. It's kinda my way of venting. I know that there are tons of those out, but I promise that everyone'll enjoy reading it, mostly because my writing has been improving a lot on my Young Justice FanFic, Your Cards, My Game (If you're a DC fan, check that out!). So, again, I'm, really sorry for this, but just remember that I am not abandoning these stories! I will continue them, but it'll be AFTER exams, probably by the end of August, I should be back on track. Be sure to check out my new story that will be online in a few days now!

~EmpressPyrus


End file.
